Pokemon Super High School
by ShootsDownshipper
Summary: It's the start of Kenny,Zoey,Barry,Ursula,Benga,Brianna,Drew,May,Sam ,and Iris' lives in high school.But this isn't any regular high school no it only allows kids with a power or unnatural ability involves ShootDownshipping,Boastshipping,Contestshipping,Be ngaXBrianna,and my character SamXIris.Has cussing and some blood.Enjoy and tell me how I did it's my first story I tried.
1. The Beginning of High School

Pokémon Super High School

Chapter 1:The Beginning of High School POV:Kenny

I was on my way to high school it was my first day.I hated this high school don't get me wrong this isn't any normal average high school it only enrolls people with super powers or unnatural abilities you might be wondering 'well what kind of super powers or unnatural abilities?' or something like that well you'll get what I mean I finally arrived at school I noticed my friends waiting for me. "Hey guys!"I shouted. "Hey Kenny!"Barry yelled. "Barry!How was your Summer Vacation?"I asked him. "Well it was okay"He tells me. "Cool"I say while giving him a smile and a thumbs up. "Kenny how ya been?"Zoey asks me. "I'm okay you know"I tell her. "Kay"She says. "So Kenny buddy ready to start this hell people call high school?"Benga asks while giving me a noogie. "I guess so"I tell him when I escape his noogie. "Well what about the girls?That is what makes the school worth while"Drew said casually flicking his bangs with his thumb. "Drew Hayden you have to be the biggest player in school!"May tells him. "And why would you care Airhead?"He asks her. "I _don't_!Grasshead!"She told him. 'Sure...' I thought rolling my eyes. "Do they always have to start fighting?"Brianna asked Zoey. "They did this every day in middle school"Zoey told her. "_And_ elementary school"I added in. "True that too"Zoey says then the bell rang. "Well we better get to class"I said. "Yeah!Lets go!"Barry says running into the school. "Same old Barry..."Zoey muttered while everyone else sweat dropped. "You got that right"I tell her then we left to class.

"Okay class since this is your first year and first day all you have to do is show me what your power by the way my name's Roark"A male teacher with Cordovan eyes and hair that was in maybe his early thirties or late twenties told everyone. "So who wants to go first?"He asked. "I'll go!"Barry volunteered. "Okay come on down kid and show us your power"Roark told him. "Why walk down when I can-"He started then vanished and appeared next to Roark. "You can teleport impressive"Roark told him. "I know I've been told"Barry said looking proud with himself. "Okay who's next?"Roark asks looking at the benches everyone was sitting on. "I'll go"Drew says. "Okay show us your power"Roark tells him. "Okay be there in a second"Drew told him and ran to where he was at using super speed. "Wow super speed neat"Roark says. "Thanks"Drew says flicking his bangs. "Tch!Super speed is not better than teleporting!"Barry mutters under his breath looking angry. "Okay next what about black and yellow hat?"Roark says looking at the kid on the second to top bench. "Okay"The kid says getting and takes off his matching black and yellow jacket. "Can you hold this?"He asks a girl with big purple hair. "Um sure"She tells him taking the jacket. "Thanks..."He says and started walking to he passed Benga I seen both of them tense kid looked at Benga for a minute then walked on. "What was that about?"I asked Zoey. "I dunno know"She answered. "Alright whats your power?"Roark asked this kid. "This"He said then went into a deep concentration after a minute of silence he jumps forward becoming an all black-haired wolf. "Can turn into a wolf nice"Roark kid turns back to normal wearing a black t-shirt,shorts,and pair of shoes then walks back to his seat reclaiming his jacket from the purple haired girl. "Okay next"Roark says. "I'll go"Benga tells Roark getting up. "Okay your power?"Roark asks him. "This and make sure you get a good look wolfy!"Benga kid gets out of his seat looking angry but the purple haired girl grabs his arm he looks at her. "It's not worth it"She tells him. "Whatever..."He mumbles shoving his hands into his pocket and sits chuckles then goes into a deep concentration like the kid did a minute later her grows four sharp fangs and his eyes become a darker red. "Vampire cool"Roark says. "A Vampire and a Wolf in the same class that's not good or safe!"Barry looks at the kid for a couple of seconds then jumps at him. "Benga!"Brianna yelled."Pain extruciating"Zoey muttered under her of them were about to attack but fell onto the ground moaning in pain. "Huh?"I muttered looking at her everyone else did the same. "Pain bringer extraordinary"Roark mumbled. "Zoey you can stop I think you're hurting them"Brianna told her. "Pain stop"She said and they moaning in pain. "Moving on anybody else?"Roark asked. "I'll go"A girl with pinkish hair volunteered standing up. "Your power?"Roark asked her. "This"She says and begins morphing into something else a couple of seconds later she looked exactly like Barry. "That is epic!"Barry stated looking impressed. "So you can morph huh?"Roark questioned. "Yup"The girl said after morphing back to herself. "I thought morphers could only morph into people if they kissed the person or flirted with them?"Zoey questioned looking confused. "Well she was flirting with me..."Barry muttered shrugging Zoey and I looked at him questioningly. "What?Is it my fault I'm a chic magnet?"He asks innocently. "No but you're not a chic magnet"Zoey and I tell him in unison. "Okay what about you purple hair?"Roark asks looking at the girl with big purple hair. "Okay"She says and starts floating then flies to Roark. "You can fly impressive"He tells her. "Now what about you red head?"He asks looking at me. "Okay I'll be down there"I tell him getting up and run down to him. "So what can you do?"He asked me. "I can do this"I answer him putting a force field in front of us. "Force field awesome"He tells me. "Thanks"I say then run back to where Zoey and Barry were at. "Okay what about you?"Roark asks looking at Brianna. "Okay"She says getting up and runs to him. "Whats your power?"He asks her. "This"She tells him and turns invisible. "Invisibility sweet"He says. "Okay anyone else?"He asks looking at everyone. "Just me!"May tells him. "Okay your power is?"He asks. "This"May says then shoots ice out of the palm of her hand. "Ice nice"Roark tells her. "Have a good first day"He says then the bell rings. "So what other classes do we have?"I ask Zoey. "Lets see that was Power class so we still have PE,Math,Language Arts,and Science"She tells me. "So when do we have lunch?"I ask. "After Math"May tells me. "You _would_ know when lunch is"Drew tells May. "You might wanna keep your mouth shut because I'm this close to freezing you"She tells him putting her fingers to where they were only inches apart. "Lets just get to PE"I tell them then we left.


	2. My Life Was Hard Enough

Chapter 2:My Life Was Hard Enough POV:Benga

"Okay class for PE we will be playing dodge ball by the way my name's Brawly"A guy with blue hair told the class. "What are the teams?"The kid with a black and yellow hat asked him. "Good question you guys can pick"Brawly told him. "Okay..."He muttered. "Alright Barry,Kenny,Zoey,Brianna wanna be on my team?"I ask them. "Sure!"They all say in unison. "Okay so me,Barry,Kenny,Zoey,and Brianna against you,pink hair,purple hair,Drew,and May"I tell the kid with a black and yellow hat. "Sure"He said. "But don't expect me to go easy on you"He added in cockily while smirking. "Don't worry I don't"I remarked. "Wolfy"I added in then turned around and walked to our side on the dodge ball court. "Ass whole..."He muttered under his breath receiving a look from the purple haired girl. "Takes one to know one"I told him with a smirk. "Begin!"Brawly told the kid with the black and yellow hat he threw the ball hard or at least what he thought was hard.I easily caught it and he muttered something under his breath again and once more the purple haired girl looked at this time she actually _did_ something. "Stop cussing!"She told him he glared at her but she didn't seem to care she was even glaring back. "Whatever"He said. "Remember we got a game going on!"I reminded turned their attention to me. "Heads up!"I shouted and threw the was gonna hit the girl with purple hair in the face but the kid with the black and yellow hat caught it and glared at me then threw it kinda fast it was supposed to go to me but it curved and ended up hitting Brianna. "Looks like you can't even aim straight!"I told the kid. "Shut up!"He yelled. "Brianna you okay?"I asked her glancing over my shoulder. "Y-yeah I'm fine"She told me and sat on the then picked up the ball and threw it at the pink haired girl and hit her barely by like an inch. "Nice job Zoey!"Kenny congradulated. "Thanks"She told him. "Can we get this game on with?!"Barry asked impatiently. "Yeah if wolfy would just throw the ball!"I said. "Fine you want me to throw it?!Here!"The kid with the black and yellow hat shouted and threw the ball hitting Zoey. "Ouch that hurt..."Zoey mumbled getting up and sat on the benches. Barry losing what little patience he had thrown the ball at May hitting her. "Jeez you have no patience whatsoever Barry!"May told him sitting onto the bench. "Tell me about it"I muttered under my breath while rolling my eyes. "Well we have a game going on never let your guard down!"Barry tells her. "Okay you wanna play that way huh?"Drew asks grabbing the ball and throws it at him but he dodges. "Hah!I got mad skills you can't hit this!"Barry tells him. "No but I'm about to strangle you!"Drew says. "Oh crap!"Barry takes this as an opportunity and grabs the ball then hits Drew. "Hah!Left your guard down!"Barry mocks him as he sits on the bench. "Wait until lunch Barry!Then see who's gonna be laughing then!"Drew tells Barry then Barry swallows hard. "Hey Benga!Heads up!"The kid with a black and yellow hat yells throwing the ball at ends up hitting me in the face and it hurt. "By the way the your out!"He taunts pointing towards the benches. "I know!Smart ass!"I yelled sitting on the benches. "Barry!"I shouted. "What?"Barry asks turning his attention to me. " .Out"I tell him. "Gotcha!"He says giving me a thumbs he throws the ball at the kid with a black and yellow hitting him barely. "Got him!"Barry yelled happily. "I'm sorry was that suppose to hurt?"The kid asked Barry. "Well yeah"Barry says. "Well it _didn't_"The kid told him. "Okay game on!"The purple haired girl shouted throwing the ball nailing Kenny in the gut. "Ow!"Kenny mumbled sitting onto the bench. "Damn that girl can throw..."I heard the kid with a black and yellow hat muttered to himself. "Kenny!Your gonna regret that!"Barry yelled throwing the ball at the purple haired girl really fast hitting the girl. "Woo!"Barry yelled jumping up and down happily. "You okay?"The kid with a black and yellow hat asked the girl helping her up. "Yeah"She tells him. "Okay"He said. "Winner goes to Benga's team"Brawly says. "Have a good day class"Brawly tells everyone then the bell rings.

"Oh boy Math class"Barry says when we get into the girl pink hair that was flirting with Barry walks by him and winks at him. "So what was your name?I didn't catch it earlier"Barry asks her. "Ursula"She tells him then sits down at her seat. "Okay cool...my names Barry by the way!"He says then walks over to Kenny. "I got this girl in the bag"He tells Kenny. "Whatever you say Barry"Kenny tells him while rolling his eyes. "Okay class take your seats"A blonde woman told us and with that said everyone took their seats. "Alright welcome to Math class I'm Cynthia your teacher"She told the class. "Wait a second aren't you the champion from Sinnoh?"The purple haired girl asked her. "Yes but you don't need to make a big deal about that"Cynthia told her. "Oh okay"She said looking excited about Cynthia being our Math teacher. 'So what if she's the champion for Sinnoh?My granddad is the champion for Unova' I think turning my attention back to her. "Alright today we will be doing fractions"Cynthia tells everyone. "Boring"I whisper to Barry. "I know right?"He agrees. 'This is going to be a long period' I thought sinking into my thirty minutes in Math class half of the class were practically bored to death and Barry actually fell asleep. "Okay I'll be handing out your homework"Cynthia told everyone with a stack of papers in her hands. "Barry wake up"I whispered to him. "Ugh what time is it?"He asked me while rubbing his eye. "Uh eleven fourty-seven"I tell him glancing at the clock. "Great we still have thirteen minutes left until lunch"He moaned taking the paper Cynthia gave him. "Hey well I don't even wanna be here"I tell him. "Neither do I!"He shot back. "Benga here is your homework"Cynthia says handing me the paper. "Kay thanks"I tell her grabbing the paper. "Have a nice day class"She told the class then the bell rang. "Finally its lunch!"May yelled happily. "Only _you_ would be _this_ happy about it being lunch"Drew told her. "Well _excuse _me for being hungry"She remarked. "Not a big surprise about that coming from you"Drew told her smirking and flicking his hair with his thumb. "Just drop it"Zoey cut in while May glared at Drew. "Lets just get lunch"Kenny said trying to stop them from attacking each all of us got our food and sat at a table that was red with blue chairs.I noticed the kid with the black and yellow hat sitting at a table with the purple haired was trying to get some conversation out of him but he barely did. "Hey Benga you gonna eat that?"May asks me pointing at my mashed potatoes. "Nah you can have them"I tell her. "Thanks!"She says picking up the mashed potatoes up with her spoon and dumping them onto her plate. "Wait so what classes do we have left?"Kenny asks. "Language Arts and Science"Drew tells him. "Oh okay"He says. "Ugh I hate Science not one of my best subjects"Zoey says. "I feel the same way about Math"I tell her. "I can help with Science!/Math!"Kenny and Brianna say in unison. "Okay thanks Kenny"Zoey tells him. "No problem Zoey"He tells her while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks I'll need the help"I tell her. "My pleasure Benga"She tells me. "Speaking of Math does anyone get the homework Cynthia gave us?"Barry asked. "Not really"The rest of us tell him in unison. "Well I might need help with it"He says tilting his chair back so the front legs were in the air. "You can get Ursula to help you"Drew tells him. "Oh my god your right I can get her to help me!Thank you Drew!"He tells Drew. "No problem anything to help a friend with a girl"Drew says flicking his hair with his the bell rang and we got up then threw away our leftover food. "Well to Language Arts!"Drew said then we left.


	3. School Life

**I'm sorry it took so long to put up this chapter I got writer's block then school kept me busy and I'm just really sorry but I'm back!Also I gotta give props to my friend crazyEvanescencefan she's kinda strange but if you get to know her you'll love her Ps:She's a Kangaroo jk jk okay well I'll just shut up now...well onto the story!*Dramatic music plays***

Chapter 3:School Life POV:Barry

"So Language Arts does anyone even like this class?"I asked when we got into class. "I don't think so"Benga told me. "So what for do we have it then?"I ask. "I dunno know"Everyone else tell me shrugging. "Well lets just get this over with then"I mutter sitting in a random desk near the middle of the Ursula walked past my desk and sat right behind to put on the old Barry charm I turned around and looked at her. "Hey Ursula"I said trying to sound sexy. "Sup Barry"She said winking at me. "Nothing much just looking at an angel"I say trying to sound like a flirt. "Thanks so are you doing anything after school?"She asks. "No why?"I tell her. "Apparently we're having dorms well you know girl and boy dorms so maybe you can come by mine"She explains. "Okay what time and what dorm?"I say. "Four thirty and dorm fifteen first door when you walk in"She tells me. "Okay I'll be there"I tell her. "Oh yeah and by the way your cute when your trying to act seductive"She tells me. "Uh was it that obvious I wasn't a flirt?"I ask her blushing slightly. "Yes it was"She tells me. "Well heh heh"I say laughing nervously while rubbing the back of my head. "Okay class take your seats sorry I'm late I was still eating lunch"A teacher with short pink told everyone walking into the class. 'I should fine her for making me wait but I can let this one go' I thought. "My name's Maylene and I'll be your Language Arts teacher today we'll be watching a movie about getting a good education"She told the of the class groaned shoot I can tell this is going to be a forty-five minutes into the movie like half of the class fell I would too if I hadn't already taken a nap in Math. 'Someone kill me now' I thought dying of the movie finished everyone who was still awake were practically dead of boredom. "Well have a good day class"Maylene told the class then the bell rang waking up the students that fell asleep during the movie. "Ugh I'm so tired after that movie"Kenny says yawning as everyone headed to Science. "Tell me about it"May agreed rubbing her eye. "Of course you'd be tired Maple"Drew told May while smirking. "Shut up Grasshead!"May yelled. "Make me Airhead"Drew told her. "I'm about to freeze your mouth shut if you don't shut up!"She told him. "Whatever"He said rolling his eyes and flicking his hair with his thumb.

"Okay class I'll be your Science teacher my name's Juniper"A lady with orange-red hair told the class. "Today we will be studying the Pokémon anatomy"Juniper told everyone. "Great this sounds very interesting"I mumbled to thirty minutes of Juniper telling the class how the Pokémon body worked I practically fell I happened to notice Ursula fell asleep and I'll be honest she looked so innocent and like and that caused me to be watching her for like the rest of the bell rang and she woke up she noticed me looking at her which caused me to blush slightly. "Hey guys they have dorm rooms on the door"Kenny pointed out. "Really?"I questioned. "Yeah check it out"He told me pointing at the paper on the looked at the piece of paper on the door.I just skipped the room's until I seen rooms fifteen and sixteen. 'Room 15:Brianna Sánchez,Iris Rodriguez,May Maple,Ursula Rose,and Zoey Snowpoint Room 16:Barry Twinleaf,Benga Ramirez,Drew Hayden,Kenny Lopez,and Sam Thompson' "Sweet Kenny were in the same dorm!"I tell him giving him a high-five. "Sweet"He says grinning. "Best part we're right across the hall from the girls"Drew mentions smirking. "Nice and apparently there's five different rooms in each room!"Benga says excitedly. "Well let's go pick rooms"I tell them. "Okay!"They say in unison then all of us run to dorm sixteen.

"Okay I so call this one!"Drew shouted from the inside of the first room. "And I so want this!"Benga yells from the inside of the second room. "No fair!Those are the only one's with a bathroom in the room!"Kenny and I yelled in unison. "Exactly why I called it I mean I can't go all the way across the dorm to fix this"Drew tells us flicking his hair with his thumb. "Yeah also my reason"Benga said pointing at himself with his thumb. "But that's not fair!"I yelled. "SHUT UP!"A voice roared from the dorm of us looked at the door to see the kid with a black and yellow hat standing there annoyed. "Oh great your one of our dorm people nice to see you again wolfy"Benga says sarcastically. "Stop f****** calling me wolfy my name's freaking Sam god damnit"He told Benga angrily. "Whatever just figure out your rooms"Benga said leaving into his room closing the door behind him. "Okay I guess I'll take the fourth room"Kenny says looking inside of the room. "Whatever I'm taking the last room"Sam said and walked into the last room closing it. "Okay so I guess I get room number three"I say walking into the third room.

POV:Iris

"I want this room!"A pink haired girl yelled from inside the first room. "Well then I want this room"I shouted from the inside of the second room. "What why do you get the room's with bathroom's in them!"A hazel haired girl yelled. "Because it takes me twenty minutes to do this*Flips hair*do you really want to wait twenty minutes for me to finish just my hair?"The pink haired girl explained to the hazel haired girl. "Yeah and my hair takes a lot of straightening like ten minutes of straightening"I tell the girl. "Fine by the way what are your name's?"She asks the pink haired girl and I. "I'm Ursula"The pink haired girl answered. "And I'm Iris"I tell her. "Okay well I'm May also so did you guys notice the kid with a black and yellow hat?"She tells us. "His names Sam"I mention. "Yeah well him apparently him and Benga hate each other but they're in the same dorm"She continues. "Oh I detect tension going on"Ursula says. "Yeah well he's kind of a loner and mean"The reddish-brown haired girl added. "He's actually not that mean he was nice to me when I was talking to him at lunch"I tell her. "Oh I sense romance happening"A red haired girl tells me. "There is no romance going on at all!"I yell blushing slightly. "Woah someone got defensive over her boyfriend and you _think_ there's no romance going on but there is"May tells me. "Ugh!Just shut up about it!"I shout angrily. "Okay just so you guys know Barry's coming over at four thirty I'll be getting ready if a blonde guy knocks at the door let him in"Ursula tells everyone else before going into her room closing the door behind her. "Okay then oh I almost forgot these are my friends Brianna and Zoey"May says and points at the reddish-brown haired girl first then to the red haired girl. "Okay nice to meet you"I say.

**I think this was the longest chapter so far and crazyEvanescencefan I know who you are...you're a Kangaroo**


	4. Barry's First Kiss

Chapter 4:Barry's First Kiss POV:Barry

"Okay how does my hair look?"I asked everyone. "Good considering _I_ did it"Drew tells me flicking his hair with his thumbs. "It looks fine Barry don't worry"Kenny tells me. "Okay wait what time is it?"I ask starting to panic. "Like four twenty dude don't sweat it"Drew tells me while glancing at the clock. "Okay well I'm gonna be going"I tell them. "Barry your ten minutes early and its right across the hall you don't have to go _right_ now"Kenny tells me. "Well I want to and anyone who tries and stops me will get fined!"I Sam walks out of his room and right past us and to the door. "Uh going somewhere?"I ask him. "Maybe,maybe not its none of your business so stay out of it!"He snaps at me. "Okay okay jeez just a simple question"I tell him. "Whatever..."He mutters then walks out of the dorm. "Jeez whats his problem?"Kenny asks. "I'm wondering if he's either bi-polar or just listens to,too much Evanescence"Drew says. **I did that for you crazyEvanescencefan!** "Heck if I know"I tell I glance at the clock '4:28' it read. "Okay I better be going guys see ya later"I tell them and walk toward the door. "Okay see ya later Barry!"Kenny tells me. "Good luck with Ursula try and get at least kiss out of it"Drew tells me. "Okay then"I say then walk out of the dorm and up to room fifteen.I knock on the door and about a minute later Zoey opens the door. "Hey Barry I'm assuming your here because Ursula told you to come over?"She says. "Yeah where is she?"I ask her walking into the dorm. "She's in her room I'll go tell her your here"She tells me and walks into the first room. "Hey Ursula!Barry's here"Zoey tells her. "Okay tell him he can come in"I hear Ursula say. "Uh you can go"Zoey tells me and walks into their kitchen.I walk into the room and see Ursula on her bed. "Uh so what are we gonna do?"I ask her. "I don't know anything"She says walking up to me. "Uh yeah"I say feeling awkward. "Barry you have something on your lip"Ursula tells me. "What I do?"I question touching my bottom lip. "Here let me get it"She says grabbing my scarf and yanks me forward having our lips eyes widen in shock then close and I kiss back.

POV:Sam

"Okay tell me why are you mean to everyone else except me?"Iris asked me. "And why should I tell you?"I be honest I didn't even know for some reason she brought out the nice in me and she treats me better than anyone else has ever treated me. "Seriously tell me"She now the way she gets mad is kinda cute because she starts shouting and demanding things. "Well I'm not entirely sure myself its just your the only person that's treated me nice everyone else thinks I'm just a waste of a living person"I tell her. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know"She tells me looking guilty. "Don't be sorry its not like anyone even cares about me"I tell her. "Don't say that I care about you!"She shouts. "Yeah sure whats next you say Evanescence plays country?"I say sarcastically while rolling my eyes. **Also did this for you crazyEvanescencefan!** "I'm serious I do care about you!"She says angrily putting her face inches took a minute for us to realize how close our faces were and looked away from each other blushing. "Uh s-sorry"She apologizes. "N-no it was my fault"I tell her. "Um l-lets just-"She started but I cut her off. "Forget about this"I finished. "Yeah"She agrees. "Okay"I say. "Um well I better go back to my dorm I still have to do homework"I lie. "Oh okay um see you tomorrow"She tells me. "Okay bye"I tell her and walk out of the room.I leave their dorm and go back to my dorm.

POV:Barry

After about a minute or two Ursula finally broke the kiss. "Uh..."I mumbled lost at words for her suddenly kissing me. "Its okay if you're shocked"She tells me. "Heh heh I kinda am"I say laughing nervously while rubbing the back of my head she was making me feel like a total dork right now. "Well I better get going I still have to do homework"I tell her. "Okay see ya tomorrow"She says while winking at me. "Yeah bye"I tell her walking out of the room. "Wow..."I mumbled then walked out of the dorm and into my dorm. "So how did it go?"Kenny asks me. "Did you get a kiss out of it?"Drew asked cutting into the conversation. "Uh everything went good and yeah"I say mumbling the last part. "Nice job Barry!Do I know girls or not?"Drew says putting an arm around my shoulder. "Yeah I guess you do"Kenny tells him. "Well I'm gonna go do my homework"I tell go into my room closing the door behind me.

**Probably the shortest chapter so far but I threw in Evanescence for my friend crazyEvanescencefan**


	5. We're Going To A Senior Party!

Chapter 5:We're Going To A Senior Party! POV:Drew

I heard my alarm clock go off and I hit the snooze button.I get up from my bed and drag myself to the bathroom.I start doing my hair and when I'm done I flick my bangs with my thumb. "Hey there handsome how are you doing today?"I ask myself while looking in the mirror then chuckle.I walk out of my room and into the kitchen for breakfast. "Morning guys"I say walking toward the counter. "Hey Drew!"Barry and Kenny say in unison. "Sup"Benga says. "So how's your relationship with Ursula?Barry"I asked taking a bite out of toast. "There's no relationship going on!"Barry shouted. "Okay okay sure"I tell him rolling my eyes. "Sam still as quiet as ever"I say directing my attention to him. "Without a thought without a voice without a soul don't let me die here there must be something more"I heard him mumble walking into the kitchen with ear buds in his ear. "I'm assuming your listening to Evanescence?"I questioned. "Maybe,maybe not it's not your business!"He told me taking out an ear bud and taking a drink out of the orange juice he poured. "Okay okay jeez"I say holding my hands up defensively. "Hey guys I almost forgot to tell you something important!"Barry said jumping up from his seat at the table. "What is it?"Kenny asked him. "Well the girls from room fifteen and our room got invited to a Senior party!"He told us excitedly. "Sweet!"Benga and I said in unison. "Wait but we aren't allowed to go to parties"Kenny mentioned. "Ah but Kenny that is why we'll be sneaking out"I explain putting an arm around his shoulder. "Okay but if we get caught I'm not trusting you with anything else"He tells me giving me a serious look. "Okay Barry what time's the party?"I say turning my attention to him. "It says six thirty"He tells me. "Perfect that gives me enough time to do my hair"I say flicking my bangs with my thumb. "And what time is curfew?"Benga asks Barry. "Like I think nine"He answers. "Good that gives me enough time to flirt with some girls,have fun,and piss May off"I say smugly while smirking and flipping my bangs with my thumb. "Okay good thing its Saturday"Kenny says. "Yeah Sam you have to come with us"Barry says. "Why the hell would I come with _you_ guys to a Senior party?"Sam questions raising an eyebrow. "Come on Iris will be there and its a _Senior_ party when are you gonna get this opportunity ever again?"I tell him. "*Sighs*Fine I guess I'll go"He agree's after a couple minutes of thinking about it. "Okay great now lets just get ready"Kenny says. "Why get ready now?When we could be playing COD(Call of Duty)"Barry tells us. "Yeah COD!"Benga and I yell in unison. "What about you Sam?"Kenny asks looking at him. "I guess I can watch you guys play a round or two"He says.

POV:May

"Guys we've been invited to a Senior party!"I shouted happily while running into the kitchen. "Really?Who else is gonna be there?"Zoey questions. "Other than us and Seniors room sixteen was invited too"I explain. "Okay we've got to go!"Ursula said. "But we're not allowed to go to parties"Brianna mentions. "But that's why we're gonna sneak out Brianna"Ursula tells her. "Okay but if we get in trouble I'm not going to any other parties with you"She says. "Alright we have to do each others hair"I say. "Uh I can't do anything with my hair"Zoey mentions. "Oh yeah and no one can do these curls correctly"Ursula says flipping her hair. "My hair's kinda short too"Brianna tells me. "Iris you are going with us right?"I ask looking at her. "Uh I don't know"She mutters. "Come on Sam will be there and its a _Senior_ party when will you get this chance ever again?"Ursula tells her. "Okay I'll go with you guys"She says after thinking about it for a minute. "Sweet now let's go get ready"Zoey says. "Why get ready now?When we could be watching tv"Ursula tells us. "Yeah!"Iris and I say in unison. "Brianna?"Zoey asks looking at her. "Okay I guess I'll stay and watch tv with you guys"She says.

POV:Drew

"Come on come on come on...NO GOD DAMN!"Barry shouted in frustration after being killed by a zombie for like the tenth time. "Dude that's not fair I shot that zombie in the head he should've been dead!"Kenny said angrily. "Yeah and I know for a fact I gave you the one-hit kill power up"Benga mentioned. "Man this game's freaking rigged!"I yelled throwing the controller onto the couch. "Uh guys you do know its four thirty right?"Sam questioned. "What four thirty?!"Barry,Kenny,Benga,and I shouted surprised in unison. "We've been playing for like eight hours and thirty-seven minutes?!"Barry questioned freaking out. "Yeah"Sam tells him. "Sweet!Guys we broke our previous record of playing COD for six hours and thirty-four minutes!"Benga said happily. "Awesome!"Kenny and Barry shout in unison. "Guys we should start getting ready"I mention. "Oh yeah well all we have to do is wear our regular clothes and fix our hair"Kenny tells us. "People like us don't need to fix our hair its perfect all the time"Benga and I say in unison. "Yeah sure well let's get ready then"Kenny says while Barry and him sweat drop. "Okay"We say then go to our room's to get ready.

POV:May

"Dude Spencer scares the s*** out of me"Iris says. "Tell me again why we're watching Pretty Little Liars?"Brianna asks. "Because its freaking' amazing"Ursula states. **I did that for you crazyEvanescencefan I know how much you love Pretty Little Liars! **"Uh do you guys know that its like four thirty right?"Zoey asked. "What its four thirty?!"Ursula,Brianna,Iris,and I yell surprised in unison. "Ugh I thought you knew"Zoey says facepalming. "Well hurry up lets start getting ready!"I tell them. "But all we have to do is wear our regular clothes and fix our hair"Zoey states. "Please fix this hair*Flips hair*its already perfect"Ursula says. "Okay then lets just get ready then"Iris says while her and I sweat drop. "Okay"The rest of us say then go into our rooms and get ready.


	6. Drew and May's Fight

**Warning:This has some under-age drinking in it if your not okay with that then either skip the paragraph or don't read this chapter your choice but seriously I warned you**

Chapter 6:Drew and May's Fight POV:Drew

"Alright the party don't start till I walk in"I say flicking my hair with my thumb. "Sweet"Barry mumbles. "This is gonna be the greatest night of my life"Kenny states. "Yeah mine too"Benga agree's. "Wait a second where are the girls from room fifteen?"Sam asks looking around. "I dunno they're probably still getting ready"Barry tells him. "You know how long it takes for girls to do their hair"I say. "True but you think Zoey would already be here she doesn't have that much to do with her hair"Kenny mentions. "Yeah and Brianna too all she has to do is straighten her hair"Benga states. "Well forget about them for now let's get this party started!"Barry tells us. "Yeah!"Kenny,Benga,and I say in unison. 'Alright girls to flirt with girls to flirt with ones to make May mad' I think walking around the living I notice a girl with sapphire blue hair. 'There's one that will surely get May mad' I think smirking and start walking up to the girl. 'Watch out Maple this guy is gonna make you jealous' I think smirking even more.

POV:May

"This looks so cool!"I say looking around impressed. "Wow"Ursula mumbles. "This is gonna be awesome"Iris mentions. "Tell me about it!"Brianna and Zoey say in unison. "Alright let's get this party started!"Ursula tells us. "Yeah!"Brianna,Iris,and I say in unison. "I'm surrounded by strange people"I hear Zoey mutter to herself while sweat dropping.I started walking around the living room seeing a bunch of Senior's either making out or talking. "So you have pretty eyes"I heard a familiar voice say. 'Wait a second is that Drew?' I wonder then notice him flirting with a sapphire haired girl. 'That little player!Why I outta kill him!' I think angrily. "Drew Hayden!"I him and the girl turn their attention to me. "Oh Airhead how nice to see you here"He tells me while flicking his hair with his hair. "Don't give me that 'nice to see you here' crap!"I tell him. "Uh is this your girlfriend?"The girl asked Drew. "What?I'm not his girlfriend!/She's not my girlfriend!"Drew and I shout in unison. "Okay sure"The girl says rolling her eyes. "Whatever I didn't come to argue with you"I say then turn my attention to Drew. "Drew Hayden you are such a player!You're a pain in the a**,you make fun of me,you drive me insane,you-"I start ranting but get cut off by Drew kissing me on the lips.

POV:Sam

I was walking around the kitchen and noticed a purple haired girl and green haired boy making out.I knew who they were the purple haired girl was Burgundy the most popular girl Senior her friend's name was Georgia she had short reddish-pink hair and the green haired guy was Cilan the most popular boy Senior he has a friend named Trip he has dirty blonde hair that went to his they're the most popular Senior's they are pretty nice. **I added Burgundy because my friend crazyEvanescencefan loves purple haired people** 'Seriously get a room' I think disgusted. "Get me one more please"I heard a familiar voice slur. 'Wait a minute is that Iris?' I wonder then notice her taking a drink of a yellowish-brown liquid. "Iris what the hell are you doing?"I ask her. "What does it look like*Hiccups*I'm having the time of my life more please"She slurred then got more beer from a Senior and was about to drink it. "Okay one Iris this is beer your not allowed to drink it!And two your not getting any more of it!"I tell her throwing the cup into the trash and drag her out of the kitchen by the wrist. "Aw*Hiccups*your no fun"She tells me pouting like a kid. "I don't care if I'm not fun your doing underage drinking that's against the law"I tell her. "Whatever"She mumbles rolling her eyes. 'This girl is gonna drive me crazy' I think.

POV:Zoey

"So are you enjoying the party?"Kenny asks me. "Yeah its pretty cool"I tell him shrugging. "Okay so do you and the others wanna have a sleepover at our dorm?"He asks. "Sure that sounds cool"I tell him. "Yeah"He says. 'Why am I always stuck with him alone?' I think slightly blushing.I look around then notice Barry and Ursula making out. 'They're lucky I wish Kenny would just come clean with the feelings he has for me' I think. "Uh Zoey I kinda have something to say"Kenny says looking nervous. "Okay"I say. 'Wow maybe I should've tried that before' I thought. "Uh well I um h-have a crush on you"He tells me looking up at way he looked at me was cute he looked like a lost puppy and come on those are adorable. "Uh so aren't you gonna say anything?"He questions. "Action speaks louder than words"I tell him then kiss him on the looks shocked at first then kisses back after a couple of seconds.


	7. The Sleepover

Chapter 7:The Sleepover POV:Drew

I parted my lips from May's once it looked like she calmed down. "What the hell Drew!"She yells. "What are you stunned by how much of an amazing kisser I am?"I question flicking my hair with my thumb. "No!And you are not an amazing kisser!"She told me. "Whatever floats your boat Airhead"I say rolling my eyes. "Shut up Grasshead!"May tells me. "Okay okay jeez Maple you need to control your temper"I say putting my hands up defensively. "I do not have a temper!"She snapped. "Sure"I say rolling my eyes while flicking my hair with my thumb. "Ugh I'm going with Zoey and Kenny"May tells me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you"I warned. "Why?"She questioned. "Because it looks like they're busy at the moment look"I tell her pointing at their little make out session. "Oh well-"She starts but I cut her off. "Benga's flirting with Brianna"I tell her. "Okay well uh what about-"She starts but I cut her off again. "Barry and Ursula are also making out"I explain. "Okay well there's always-"She starts once more but gets cut of by me. "Sam's trying to keep a drunk Iris under control"I say pointing at Sam yelling at a drunk Iris to 'get the hell over and sit her a** down.' "Ugh I guess I have to stay with you"May groans. "Yup lucky you"I say while smirking. "Don't even start"She tells me while giving me a glare.

POV:Sam

"God damn Iris can't you stay on the couch for one minute!"I shout after her. "Come on stop being a buzz kill"She tells me. "Will you stop being such a kid!"I yelled. "At least I'm not being a buzz kill"She said. "Ugh Iris your driving me insane"I tell her. "I'm sorry would you like a present?"She asked me. "What?"I questioned then she kissed me on the cheek. "Iris!"I yelled embarrassed while blushing. "Heh heh you look cute when your blushing"She tells me while giggling. "Ugh w-whatever"I mutter looking away from her. "Aw how cute Sammy's embarrassed"She pestered. "Sh-shut up Iris!"I yell. "Am I making you mad Sammy?"She asked me. "Yes and stop calling me Sammy!"I told her. "Okay buzz kill"She says. "Ugh what did I get myself into?"I mumbled to myself. "Sam do you think me and the girls can have a sleepover with you and your friends at your dorm?"Iris asked me. "*Sighs*I guess that's fine with me"I tell her. "Thank you Sam!"She shouted and hugged me. "Yeah yeah whatever don't mention it"I mumble blushing slightly. "Iris can I say something?"I ask. "Sure"She says cheerfully. "If you ever hear me howl go to where you heard it"I tell her. "Okay"She says while smiling.

POV:Benga

"Come on Brianna just one"I say. "N-no I'm not giving you a kiss on the cheek"She tells me while blushing. "Fine whatever maybe later"I mumble looking away. "So I heard that apparently the girls and I are having a sleepover with you and the guys"She tells me. "Really?"I question raising an eyebrow. "Yeah Zoey told me"She tells me. "Okay"I say. "Well uh maybe we should go find everybody else"Brianna tells me. "Yeah and what time is it?"I ask. "Uh eight twenty five"She tells me. "Crap we better start going curfews in like thirty five minutes"I say grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her.I notice May and Drew standing around and walk up to them. "Guys curfews in like thirty five minutes"I tell them. "Just great lets go and find everyone else"Drew says and we run off to find everyone else. "Man where is everyone else?"Brianna asks me. "Wait there's Kenny and Zoey"I say pointing at a blushing Kenny stuttering and a slightly amused Zoey. "Okay lets go get them"She says. "Guys curfews in like thirty five minutes"I tell them running up to them. "Oh okay then lets go"Kenny says. "Okay"I say and we go to the front door meeting Drew,May,Sam,a drunk Iris,a drunk on happiness Barry with his clothes slightly messed up,and a smirking Ursula. "Okay lets go our dorm"Drew tells all of us then we leave to our dorm.

POV:Barry

"Okay so what do we do?"I asked sitting on the couch in the living room of our dorm. "Uh we can change into our pajama's"Kenny suggests. "Okay"Everyone else said in a couple minutes all of us changed into our pajama's. "So how about we play truth or dare?"Ursula suggests. "Sounds like fun!"I state. "Okay why not"Everyone else says in unison. "Okay so who wants to go first?"Kenny asks. "Well what about Drew"May suggests slightly smirking. "I'm fine with that"Drew says. "Okay truth or dare?"May asks. "Truth"Drew answers. "Okay why were you flirting with that blue haired girl?"May asked. "So I could make you mad"He answered nonchalantly. "Okay moving on Kenny truth or dare?"Zoey cutted in knowing May was gonna tell him something. "Truth"Kenny said. "Okay do you have a stuffed animal?"Zoey asked him. "Uh well maybe just a stuffed dog"He said looking embarrassed.


	8. The Truth or Dare Showdown

**Alright its time for chapter 8 of Pokémon Super High School WOO!Who else is excited?*Only person waiting to read the chapter is crazyEvanescencefan*Really?You have to be kidding me right?Well whatever onto the story!*Dramatic music plays***

Chapter 8:The Truth or Dare Showdown POV:Drew

"Dude really a stuffed dog?"Benga questioned. "Shut up I got it when I was eight!"Kenny said getting more embarrassed. "And what are you know fourteen?"Benga questions. "Moving on from that Benga!"Kenny practically yells. "Okay Barry truth or dare?"I ask. "Hm dare me"He says confidently while crossing his arms across his chest. "Okay I dare you and Ursula to stay the night in the closet in your room"I tell him. "Okay fine with me?"He says shrugging. "Alright then go"I tell him. "Alright come on Ursula"He says walking into the closet in his room with Ursula. "Okay then moving on who's next?"I ask turning my attention back to everyone else.

POV:Barry

"So what are we gonna do?"I ask Ursula getting bored already. "I dunno"She says looking just as bored as I am.I notice myself getting lost in her pink eyes.I push my lips on hers and she kisses a minute we pull away she looked slightly surprised and kinda happy. "Well that was unexpected"She states. "Yeah well you can always expect the unexpected from me"I tell her shrugging. "And that's one of the reason why I love you"She says. "What else is there?"I question. "Your cuteness,the fact that your always hyper,and your temper"She lists. "Sweet!Wait a second I don't have a temper!I'm gonna fine in the next ten seconds nine,eight,seven,six,five-"I start ranting but cut off by her. "Don't even start me with that fining thing you have going on"She tells me. "Okay..."I mumble.

POV:Kenny

"Okay dude I thought Kenny was a kid for having a stuffed dog but you have a baby blanket?"Benga questions. "Shut up!I got it when I was ten!"Sam practically yelled. "And your like fifteen?"Benga asks while smirking. "Shut up!So what if I'm fifteen and have a blanket from my mom!"Sam snapped. "Whatever"Benga mumbles rolling his eyes. "Okay moving on Iris truth or dare?"Drew says. "Truth and where's all the beer?!"Iris yelled impatiently from the kitchen. "How did you get drunk?And we don't have any"Drew told her. "What that's retarded!And a Senior asked me if I wanted some and I said sure"She answers. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard and the stupidest way to get drunk"Sam tell her. "Well excuse me for being curious of what it is!"She tells him walking back into the living room. "Whatever"He mutters rolling his eyes. "Okay May truth or dare?"Drew asked. "Truth"She replied. "Okay do you like someone at school?"He asked. "...uh yeah"She says. "Alright Benga truth or dare?"I say. "Truth"He answers. "Okay do you flirt with Brianna to tease her or for a different reason?"I ask. "A different reason"He tells me. "Okay well what should we do now?"Drew asks. "Play COD!"Benga suggests. "Yeah!"Drew and I said in unison. "Okay why not"Sam said shrugging. "I've always wanted to play COD"Iris says. "Yeah and apparently get drunk too I don't think we can trust you with the controller"Sam stated. "Aw come on!"She whined. "Fine but if you break it your buying a new one we only have four controllers"Sam told her. **I would so break a controller if I got really mad at a video game** "Okay"She says grabbing a controller and starting to play the round with Zoey,May,and Brianna.

POV:Drew

"Okay Maple I thought you were an Airhead just at school but your also one at video games"I tell May. "Shut up Grasshead!I know video games good enough to play"She yells at me. "*Sighs*Your holding the controller upside down"I tell her. **You would so do that crazyEvanescencefan** "Oh...I knew that"She says flipping the controller the right way. "Sure"I mumble rolling my eyes. "Whatever"May says then after like ten minutes of playing May was practically dead. "Wait no!I didn't want that!JUST GREAT I'M OUT OF BULLETS!"May yelled having like four zombies on her. "Come on!Use the knife May!"Kenny told her. "Cause yelling at me is gonna really help Kenny!"She shouted. "Well excuse me for trying to help!"He remarked. "Whatever I just died anyway!"She told him. "Can I play now Maple?"I asked her. "Yeah grab a controller"She told me. "That is my controller"I tell her grabbing it. "Well excuse me I didn't know"She says. "Whatever let the pro's show you how its done Benga,Kenny,Sam grab a controller and show Maple how its done"I tell them. "Okay"They say in unison while simultaneously grabbing a thirty minutes of playing we were already on round twenty. "Kenny watch out!"I shouted. "Oh crap!"He said shooting a zombie in the head that was behind him. "Oh see that Maple?That's called a head shot learn what it is"I tell May smuggly while smirking. "Shut up Grasshead before I freeze your mouth shut!"She tells me. "Whatever..."I mutter flicking my bangs with my thumb. "Benga there's a zombie right behind you!"Kenny warned him. "Oh s***!"Benga said then cut the zombie with his knife. "Whew thanks bro"Benga told him sighing in relief. "No problem"He says fifteen minutes later I was the last one. "Come on Drew!You can do it!"Kenny shouted. "Yeah lets go Drew!"Benga yelled. "I only have one bullet and there's like five zombies on me!"I tell them. "You can do it don't give up!"Kenny encouraged. "Alright its Drew time!"I shouted shooting a zombie then cutting two with the knife but then one hits me and I die. "God damnit!"Benga yelled frustrated. "You were right this game is rigged!"Sam said. "I know right?"Kenny agreed.

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter but now I'm on Easter break so I'll be uploading more often**


	9. Brianna Become's A Vampire

Chapter 9:Brianna Become's A Vampire POV:Benga

"Hey where do you think your going?"I ask Brianna it was like four twenty-three in the morning. "Just on a little walk don't worry about it"She told me and left the dorm. "Yeah a little walk my ass"I mumbled. **I so do that you know I do crazyEvanescencefan** I follow her and after a twenty-minute walk she stops in an alley. 'What the hell is she doing here?' I wondered. "Brianna what are you doing out here?"I ask walking up to her. "Did you follow me?Wait that doesn't matter and n-no reason"She told me. "Well you have to be careful around here for people"I tell her. "People like who?"She questions. "People like me"I say growing my fangs and make my eyes going blood-red. "Oh no"She mumbled and turned herself invisible. "You think that's gonna help you vampires have a good sense I know where you are"I say running towards the wall where she was hiding. "Uh oh"She mutters turning visible again. "Don't worry it'll be over soon"I whisper into her ear walking behind her and biting her winces and grabs her neck after I pull out of grows tiny fangs which were kind of cute and her eyes turned red. "Sorry did I bite to hard sweety?"I said sarcastically while smirking. "Grgh"She growled at me. "Yeah the effects of wanting to drink blood and kill me will wear off soon"I was tensed up but then loosened up. "Did I forget to mention those little fangs of yours are cute?"I tell her. "Uh n-no"She stuttered. "Well you look cute with them"I tell her then kiss her on the tensed up again but kissed back.

POV:Sam

'How did I know?' I thought shaking my head at the sight of Benga and Brianna made me want to hurl watching people kiss. **I feel you Sam I'm the same way unless its Pokémon shipping love **I took off my jacket and turned into a wolf.I started running into the forest with my jacket in my a couple of minutes of running I stopped and looked at the sky. 'I told Iris if she ever heard a wolf howl to fly where it came from well then...' I thought then howled. 'This should work unless she's a heavy sleeper' I think after I finished changed back into human and put my jacket back on cause hell it was cold vampire's are lucky they never get cold because they practically live in the cold then I felt a little chill go down my back.

POV:Iris

I woke up to a howl of a wolf but get a major head ache. 'Damn next time a Senior asks me if I want a drink I'm going to say no' I thinking clutching my head that was at the moment throbbing. 'Wait forget the head ache that was Sam!' I thought getting up and running out of the dorm then I got out of the school I flew to where I heard the howl came ten minutes of flying I finally noticed Sam in a forest.I flew down to him and he looked at me. "Sorry I would have gotten here sooner but I couldn't find you"I tell him. "Don't sweat it so I seen that Benga and Brianna kissed"He tells me. "Really?I didn't think they would"I say surprised. "Yeah they did"He tells me. "Was that all you needed to tell me?"I ask. "Well I still have one thing"He says. "Well what is-"I start but get cut off by him kissing me on the lips.I practically died inside and immediately kissed back.

POV:Barry

I slowly woke up and noticed myself sitting up in the closet.I yawned then stretched my back out cause s*** it hurts when you fall asleep sitting up at least in my opinion it is.I got up and got out of the closet closing the door behind me softly not wanting to wake up Ursula then tip toed into the kitchen. 'Lets see what should I get?' I wondered putting my hand on my chin. 'Oh!A sandwich!' I thought grabbing the sandwich that had turkey and bacon in it TONS of delicious bacon. **See what I did there for you bacon lovers and you see what I did there crazyEvanescencefan** 'So much bacon!' I thought and took a bite into the sandwich. 'Oh my god!This is delicious!' I thought taking many huge bites out of a minute I was already done with the sandwich. 'Well I should go back to bed' I think tip toeing back into my room and slip into the closet carefully not waking Ursula a couple minutes later I was already asleep.

POV:Benga

"U-uh w-we should be g-getting back to the d-dorm"Brianna stutters blushing like crazy. "Okay whatever you say sweety"I say giving her a smile and she blushes harder at me calling her sweety. "Y-yeah"She says avoiding eye contact then we started walking back to the school and in ten minutes we finally get get back into the dorm carefully not waking up anybody then we climb into bed and go to sleep.

POV:Sam

"Um we should go back to the dorm"Iris tells me blushing. "Okay lets go then"I say. "Uh I'll fly us there"She offers. "Okay if you want"I tell her. "Its fine with me"She says then grabs my arms and flies off toward the a few minutes of her flying with me hanging from her hands we finally get back to lands in the front of the school and we run in trying not to get finally get into the dorm and climb into bed then fall asleep.

**I hope this didn't suck but I got this idea off a dream I had and I hope it didn't take to long well until the next chapter**


	10. The School Battle Tournament

**I now feel complete in life over 200 people have viewed my story!Well who's ready for chapter 10 of Pokemon Super High School?!*No one there except crazyEvanescencefan*Really?Again?Well whatever I'm in to good of a mood to be upset well onto the chapter!*Dramatic music plays***

Chapter 10:The School Battle Tournament POV:Drew

"Morning already?"I mumbled yawning and stretching out my arms then got up.I fixed my hair and brushed my teeth then went into the kitchen.I noticed May taking a lot of food then she turned around and seen was silent and I blinked then gave her a weird look. "Maple what are you doing with all that food?"I questioned raising an eyebrow at her. "Nothing..."She answers trying to get out of the kitchen. "Maple your not leaving until you tell me what your doing with all that food"I say standing in front of the kitchen. "Fine!I was gonna make a snack!"She tells me. "Really?With _all_ of that food?"I question crossing my arms around my chest. "Well what were you gonna make?"I ask her. "Sandwiches"She answers. "Just for you really?"I say not believing her. "Fine!I was gonna make sandwiches for all of us!"She tells me. "Okay _now_ I believe you"I say. "Whatever I'll be in your room"She says and walks into my room closing the door behind her. 'Well that was weird' I thought. "Yo Drew what up dude?"Benga asks walking into the kitchen and looks in the fridge for food or something to drink. "Sup Benga you up for a little COD?"I ask him. "Sure"He says looking at me then back into the fridge. "Hey wait a second..."He mumbles. "What is it?"I ask. "Someone stole MY SANDWICH!"He yells probably waking up everybody in the dorm. "Benga calm down its just a sandwich"I tell him. "NO!IT HAD BACON IN IT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"He shouted. "Will you SHUT THE HELL UP!"Sam yelled in front of his door. "NOT UNTIL SOMEONE SAYS WHO ATE MY DAMN SANDWICH!"Benga yelled at him. "WELL IT CERTAINLY WASN'T ME I HARDLY EVEN EAT MEAT!"He yelled at Benga. **Your joking right?Your a freakin' werewolf how can you hardly ever eat meat?! **"And it wasn't me"I tell him. "Well the one's left to suspect are Kenny and Barry"Sam mentions. "True and if I remember they both love meat especially bacon"I say putting my hand on my chin looking smart. "Don't even suspect me I wasn't up at all during the night"Kenny says looking really tired while walking into the kitchen. "Okay then it had to be Barry!"Benga states. "Probably*Yawn*if you guys need me I'll be in my room taking a nap"Kenny says taking a drink from his orange juice he just poured and walking into his room closing the door behind him.

POV:Barry

"Ugh my freakin' back"I moaned getting up and walking out of the closet. "Barry were you up last night in the kitchen?"Drew asks me walking into my room with Sam and Benga behind him. "Just to get a sandwich why?"I tell him. "What kind of a sandwich?"Benga asks grabbing the collar of my pajama shirt and lifting me off the ground slightly. "One with turkey and bacon why?"I say. "BECAUSE THAT WAS MY DAMN SANDWICH!"He yells. "Like I was supposed to know that!"I tell him. "You should at least ask before you eat other people's sandwiches!"He says shaking me violently. "I didn't know..."I mumble with spins for eyes. "What the hell is going on in here?"Ursula asks getting out from the closet and into the room. "*Shakes head*Benga's trying to kill me for eating his sandwich!"I tell her. "_That's_ what you woke me up from my sleep for?"She questions. "*Gulps*Uh y-yeah did I forget to mention I love you"I say trying to get her from having a fit. "Yeah love you too next time you guys try to kill each other over a damn sandwich leave me out of it!"She yells and walks out of the room with the four of us staring at her stupidly. "You have one evil girlfriend Barry"Drew tells me. "Yeah that's one of the reasons why I love her"I say with stars for eyes. "Right...well just don't eat my sandwich again!"He says letting go of the collar of my pajama shirt having me fall onto the ground.I watched them walk out of my room the way I was. 'Jeez people these days I'm gonna have to seriously fine them_' _I thought getting off of the ground. 'Well its time to get ready and start a new day!' I think getting my clothes out and start changing.

POV:Kenny

"Students the teachers would like to hold a school battle tournament its open for any years so anyone can enter sign ups will be held in the office"The principle announced over the intercom. "A battle tournament sweet!I'm so entering!Heck with my teleporting I'll surely win!"Barry says excitedly. "Well I'm gonna enter too with my freezing powers I'll totally win!"May mentions. "Okay cool it Airhead if anyone's gonna win its me"Drew states while flicking his bangs with his thumb. "I'm surprised your entering Grasshead I thought you wouldn't because you might mess up your precious hair"May says smirking. **You so know who would be worrying about their hair right crazyEvanescencefan?** "Please with this perfect of hair no one can mess it up"Drew remarks. "Well Sam and I are gonna enter"Iris says hooking her arm with Sam's. "What?Who said that?When did we decide this?Specifically when did I agree to this?"Sam asks her. "I decided it just right now"She tells him. "Ugh what did I get myself into?"He asks himself while facepalming. "Okay so are all of us entering?"Zoey asks. "Yeah"The rest of us say in unison. "Well I guess I have no choice but I'll be in it too"She says sweat dropping. "Yay!"I say hugging her to where our cheeks were touching each other. "Well lets go sign up already!"Barry says impatiently and we start running to the office to sign up.

POV:Sam

"Okay all of you are registered for the tournament good luck"The office lady with short black hair that went just above her shoulders. "Sweet!"Barry said happily. "Good luck in the tournament it will be in the gym"She told us. "Thank you"Kenny tells her. "Now lets go to the gym for the tournament"Benga says and all of us start walking to the gym. "I can't wait to be in the tournament!"Barry says. "I know its so exciting!"Kenny agrees. 'My _friends _are so weird' I think looking at them and chuckle.

**Don't worry Sam so are m****y friends but so am I we're actually like sisters did I make this too long or too short?Well the tournament is just starting you'll see how it goes!Until next time ShootsDownshipper is out peace!**


	11. Its Battle Time Part One

**Its Pokémon Super High School Time!Who else is ready for the fighting in this chapter?I'd like to thank my friend crazyEvanescencefan for helping me get the idea for this you rock dude!Anyway onto the story!*Dramatic music plays*Oh I should make a Mental note that's gonna be my intro from now on**

Chapter 11:It's Battle Time!Part One POV:Barry

'All right its time the tournaments about to start!' I think happily practically jumping up and down. "I can't wait until its my turn to fight!"I say excitedly. "Don't hurt yourself before the tournament even begins Barry"Ursula tells me. "Yeah I know its just I'm so excited!"I say rubbing the back of my head. "Yeah I can see that"She says. "The tournament will now begin the first match will be...Barry vs. Kenny"The person over the intercom said. "Oh boy!Well that's my cue wish me luck babe"I tell Ursula and run out to the fighting stage. 'Okay its my time to shine!' I thought waiting on the stage for Kenny to show up. "Barry!"Kenny shouted running onto the stage. "Yo Kenny!Ready to do this?"I say. "You bet I am!"He tells me. "Okay I guess I'll start!"I say then teleport behind him. "Right behind you!"I shout and put him in a head lock. "Ow!Let me go!"He yelled and put a force field around himself causing me to stumble back a little. "Sorry Kenny but its gonna take more than that to beat me!"I tell him and teleport again. "Damnit where did he go again?"Kenny shouts frustrated. "Right here!"I say popping up behind him and pin him. "Ugh!Barry not cool!"He says struggling to get up. "Give up?"I ask him. "No way!"He says. 'Okay then I guess its time for this' I think then grab his ear and start pulling it. "Ow!Ow!That's not fair you know I have a weak ear!"He shouts. "I'll stop if you give up"I bargain. "Fine!Fine!I'm done!I give up!"He yells. "Okay"I say and stop pulling his ear then get up and help him up. "The first win goes to Barry!"The person over the intercom announced. "Yeah!First win!Woo woo!"I shout happily.

POV:Brianna

"And the next match will be...Zoey vs. Brianna"The person over the intercom said. "I'm screwed"I mumbled. "Don't worry sweety you can beat her after all remember your half vampire now"Benga reminds me. "Oh yeah I forgot about that"I say and small fangs grow into my mouth. "Do you still remember that those still look cute on you?"He asks me. "Uh y-yeah well I better be going Benga"I say blushing and walk onto the fighting stage. 'Remember your powers...remember your powers...remember your powers' I thought trying to keep myself calm. 'Okay lets do this!' I think standing on the stage. "Hey Brianna!"Zoey called from the opposite side of the stage. "Yeah?"I ask. "Good luck"She says. "Thanks"I tell her.I quickly turn invisible and start walking toward she looks around looking slightly angry.I silently walk up behind her and get ready to put her into a head lock but then she grabs the back of my head. "Uh oh!"I mumble going visible then Zoey flipped me and I ended up on the ground on my back. "Ouch..."I mutter. "Sorry Brianna but Pain excrutiating"Zoey says. "Aghhh!"I shout in pain grabbing my head that felt like it was getting slammed against a brick wall and also like it was gonna explode. "Oh come on!What the hell!That's not fair!"Benga shouted from the entrance of the fighting stage then I feel a burst of anger go through me and get up. "Huh?"Zoey mumbles looking confused. "Uh oh...Zoey get out of there!Brianna's gonna tear you apart!"Benga shouts. "What?"Zoey questions.I charge after and she dodges just in time.I turn around then turn invisible and walk up behind her. "Where did she go?"Zoey mumbles looking around everywhere.I grab her head and slam it into the stage floor. "Ow!Damn that hurt!"Zoey groans slowly getting up showing that she now had a bloody nose. "Please that bloody nose will be the least of your problems!"I tell her smirking then put her into head lock. "Hey!Let me go Brianna!"She shouts trying to free herself from my grip but couldn't. "No way!"I say and turn her head until I heard a pop noise and see her face go blank then I drop her and she falls onto the floor. "The winner goes to Brianna"The person over the intercom announced sounding really scared. "ZOEY!"Kenny yells running up to her and picks up her head then I chuckle darkly.

POV:Kenny

I was pacing back and forth as the doctor checked Zoey in the fighting arena waiting had her face in her hands while Benga was trying to comfort her and everyone else were silent even Drew and May who were always fighting. "I'm so sorry Kenny"Brianna apologizes breaking the silence. "Its okay you couldn't control the anger of a vampire"I say. "Yeah half vampire's emotions are harder to control"Benga tells her. "I know but I should of had some self control"She says putting her face back into her hands then the doctor walked up to us. "How is she doctor?Will she live?"I ask him. "She'll be fine and she'll live"He tells me. 'Oh thank god!' I thought feeling really realieved. "Well lets go see her!"Barry says impatiently. "Oh yeah right!Thanks doctor!"I say and we go up to her. "Ugh what happened?"Zoey groans getting up slowly holding her head. "Nothing the most important thing is that your okay"I tell her giving her a hug. "The next match will be...Drew vs. May"The person over the intercom says then Drew and May look at each other Drew was smirking and May was glaring at him. "This is going to be interesting"Benga mumbles. "I know right?"Barry agrees.

**Well that's the end of the chapter I feel bad for what I did too Zoey but I needed someone hurt!Well the good thing is she's not dead well see ya next time!ShootsDownshipper is out peace!Oh another Mental note that's gonna be my exit from now on**


	12. Its Battle Time Part Two

**Okay its time for another chapter of Pokémon Super High School!Grab your popcorn and soda people because today's chapter is gonna have a lot of fighting and probably blood in it!Well onto the story!*Dramatic music plays***

Chapter 12:Its Battle Time!Part Two POV:Drew

"Good luck Maple!Your gonna need it!"I tell May smirking and flick my bangs with my thumb. "Hah!If anyone's gonna need luck its you Grasshead!"She tells me. "Please everyone knows you're gonna need the luck Airhead"I tell her while we walk onto the fighting stage. "Oh please in your dreams Grasshead!"She states. "Whatever floats your boat Airhead"I tell her rolling my eyes. "I am going to freeze you if you don't stop making smart remarks!"She snaps from the opposite side of the fighting stage. "That's if you can catch Maple!"I say and run at super speed behind her. "Guess who?"I ask and chuckle at her freaking out. "Damnit!Don't do that Grasshead!"She says glaring at me. "Is Airhead getting scared?"I ask smirking. "Shut up!"She says and shoots ice at me but I dodged it. "Yeah I don't think that's working"I say smugly. "If you stopped being a show off I'd be able to kick your butt!"She tells me getting angry. "Yeah it's not showing off if your actually good"I say pinning here onto the floor. "Let me up Grasshead!Or I'll freeze your head off!"She yells kicking her legs around. "Let me think about that"I tell her pretending to think about it. "No"I say. "Agh!Let me up!"She yells. "I will if you give up"I bargain. "Fine!I give up!"She yells. "Wise choice Airhead"I say and get up. "Whatever"She mumbles getting up. "The winner goes to Drew!"The person over the intercom announced. "Yeah!The sexy god won"I say and flick my bangs with my thumb.

POV:Sam

"Nice job Drew!"Barry congratulated. "Thanks it was obvious I was gonna win"Drew tells him. "You did good May"Iris told May. "Yeah I guess I did"She says. "The next match will be...Benga vs. Sam"The person over the intercom said.I look over at Benga and he looks at me then he smiles at me and I give him a slight smile. "Oh this is gonna be really good"Drew says. "You bet it will"Barry agreed. "Lets see who's the best"Benga tells me while we walk to the fighting stage. "Okay and no matter what happens we'll be cool right?"I say. "Yeah!We'll be friends"He tells me giving me a thumbs up. "...Yeah"I say giving him a smile. **Yay!They'll finally be friends!This seems like how me and crazyEvanescencefan would become friends **"No holding back!"Benga says from the opposite side of the stage. "Yeah lets go"I tell him and take off my jacket throwing it to the side then Benga grows fangs and his eyes become blood red and I turn into an all black wolf.I jump after him and he dodges easily but I turn around and jump onto him then he grabs me then kicks me over himself and I land onto my feet. "Grghhh"I growl baring my teeth. "That's not gonna scare me"Benga tells me raising an eyebrow.I jump after him and he jumps up but I bite his leg just barely. "God damn!"He yells holding his leg that was now bleeding.I jump after him then he grabs me and slams me onto the stage floor. 'Jeez this is gonna be a good battle but damn that hurt!' I thought getting up and bite his leg again. "You son of a b****"He shouts and hits me on the head making me hit the stage floor.

POV:Iris

"Ugh please let him be okay after this match"I prayed seeing the battle going down. "Do you think they might be trying to hard?"Brianna asks me sounding scared like I was while we were both watching the battle. "Well come on they're a vampire and a werewolf this probably isn't their hardest"I tell her seeing them get up after they both got hit onto the stage floor. "Well I just hope they aren't gonna be hurt that bad after the match"She tells me. "Yeah so do I"I agree. "The winner goes to Sam"The person over the intercom and I look onto the fighting stage and see Benga onto the floor with a bloody leg and arm while Sam who turned back to normal and he had a bloody arm and some blood spilling from his head. "Benga!"Brianna shouts running onto the fighting stage picking up Benga's head. "Don't worry I'm fine"He tells her giving her a weak smile. "Sam!"I yelled running over to him as he fell back.I caught him and looked at him worried. "Its okay Iris I'm good"He says giving me a small smile.

**Don't worry Benga and Sam will be fine they just need to be healed well see ya next time!ShootsDownshipper is out peace!**


	13. Its Battle Time Part Three

**Yo!What up people?Its ShootsDownshipper!How are you guys?I'm fine considering I'm making this chapter!Well onto the story!*Dramatic music plays***

Chapter 13:Its Battle Time!Part Three POV:Kenny

"Iris,Brianna calm down they're gonna be okay they're a vampire and a werewolf"I tell them seeing them looking paranoid. "They looked badly hurt how do you know?!"They yell in unison. "Well excuse me for trying to calm you guys down"I say. "I know I'm just really worried"Iris tells me. "Yeah so am I"Brianna says then the doctor walks up to us. "How are they?"Iris and Brianna ask in unison. "They'll be fine they just need some rest"The doctor tells them. "Oh thank god"They mumbled. "The next match will be...Iris vs. Ursula"The person over the intercom said they look at each other then leave to the fighting stage. 'Well I should go check on Zoey' I think and walk to where Zoey was at.

POV:Iris

'Okay I should just get this fight over with then check on Sam' I thought standing on the fighting stage. "Hey Iris!"Ursula yells. "Huh?"I ask lifting my head. "The battle's starting!"She says and morphs into Barry. "What's so special about morphing into Barry?"I ask. "Because when I morph into someone I get to use their powers"She says then teleports. 'Damn where did she go?' I wonder looking around. "I'm right here!"She yells and puts me in a head lock. "Hah!Joke's on you!"I shout and fly into the air. "Well remember I can use Barry's power!"She reminds me and teleports. "Oh come on!"I groan and fly down to the ground. "Right here!"Ursula yells and pins me. "Let me go!"I yell and push her off me. "Jeez!"She groans. "Hah!Sucker!"I say and pin her. "Okay okay!You win!I give up!"Ursula tells me and morphs back into herself. "The match goes to Iris!"The person over the intercom announced. "Woo hoo!"I yell while happily jumping into the air. 'Now to go see how Sam's doing' I thought and ran to where Sam was at.

POV:Barry

"Nice job Ursula you did good"I tell her. "Thanks Barry"She says. "The next match will be...Barry vs. Brianna"The person over the intercom said. "Well I should go its my time"I tell Ursula and run onto the fighting stage then Brianna walks onto the fighting stage. "Bring it on Brianna!"I yell. "Okay Barry"She says from the opposite side of the fighting stage then I teleport. "You can't pin me if you can't see me!"She yells and turns invisible. 'Damn!Where did she go?' I wonder teleporting back onto the floor. "I'm right behind you!"She yells grabbing my head and flips me having me land on my back. "Ow...jeez Brianna"I mumble. "Oh sorry did that hurt to much?"She asks looking sorry. "Nope just perfect!"I say and trip her then pin her. "You tricked me!"She yells. "No you left your guard down"I tell her. "Whatever I give up!"She says. "The match goes to Barry"The person over the intercom announced. "Woo hoo!Second win!"I yell happily while jumping into the air over and over again.

POV:Drew

"The next match will be...Drew vs. Sam"The person over the intercom said. "Wait!I'm not sure if Sam is even in fighting condition yet!"Iris yells sitting next to a sleeping Sam. "Well can we ask them that we don't know if Sam can fight yet?"I ask. "I don't think we can"Zoey says sitting next to Kenny. "Don't count me out I can fight"Sam says getting up. "Sam!"Iris yells hugging him. "Yeah yeah big deal I'm okay"He says blushing slightly. "Good luck!Just don't get hurt again!Next time you can go into a coma!"Iris tells him. "Okay okay Iris"He says. "Okay bring it on Sam!"I tell him as we go to the fighting stage. "Okay I'll do my best"He says. "Just don't get to hurt!"I remind him. "I won't"He says from the opposite side of the fighting stage. "Okay then lets get this battle on!"I shout. "Bring it on"He says and turns into an all black wolf.I run up behind him at super speed he turns around and headbutts me in the stomach. "Ow that hurt!"I mumble holding my stomach then he jumps at me and I dodge. 'Whew man he's good' I thought then he jumps at me and bites my arm. "Ow!"I yell holding my now bleeding arm. 'I just _had_ to go against a werewolf' I thought sarcastically as he jumps after me again but I dodge.I run behind him using super speed and pin him. "Do you give up yet?"I ask bares his teeth then hits me off and pins me. "I'm not gonna give up this easy!"I tell him then he bites my arm again. "Ow!Okay okay I give up!"I yell grabbing my arm. "The match goes to Sam"The person over the intercom turns back to normal and smiles then helps me up. "You did good Drew especially against a werewolf"He tells me. "Thanks I try"I say and flick my bangs with my thumb.

**And that's the end of the chapter!Well hoped you liked it!See ya next time!ShootsDownshipper is out peace!**


	14. Its Battle Time Part Four

**Sup its ShootsDownshipper as some of you may know!I hope you enjoy this next chapter!Well onto the story!*Dramatic music plays***

Chapter 14:Its Battle Time!Part Four POV:Barry

"The next match will be...Barry vs. Iris"The person over the intercom said then Iris and I look at each other then walk onto the fighting stage. "Good luck Barry"Iris tells me. "Please the teleporting master won't be needing luck"I say confidently. "Yeah teleporting master my a**"Sam says from the fighting stage entrance. "Hey!"I shout. "Uh Barry might wanna watch out"Sam tells me. "For what?"I question. "Iris"He says pointing at Iris who just picked me up and flew into the air. "Thanks for the tip!"I yell. "No problem teleporting master"Sam says smirking. "Put me down or else I'll fine you in the next ten seconds nine,eight,seven,six,five-wait I can teleport stupid"I say hitting my forehead then teleport. "Oh great"Iris mumbles. "Right here!"I yell and grab her in a head lock. "Okay if that's how you want it"She says and fly down fast hitting the fighting stage but I teleport before we hit the fighting stage. "Ow!"She shouts. "Hah!How you like them apples?"I ask confidently crossing my arms across my chest and being right behind her. "Shut up!"She yells and pins me. "Catch ya later!"I say waving bye and teleport. "Oh come on!"Iris yells stomping her foot in anger. "Got ya!"I say and pin her. "Okay you win!I give up!"She tells me. "The match goes to Barry"The person over the intercom announced. "Yeah I'm on fire!"I shout jumping into the air happily.

POV:Sam

"It's okay Iris you tried"I tell her. "Yeah but man my back hurts"She says stretching out her back. "Probably because you flew into the stage"I mention. "I think that's obviously why my back is hurting"She tells me. "The last match will be...Barry vs. Sam"The person over the intercom said. "Lets make this match one to remember!"Barry tells me as we walk onto the fighting stage. "Yeah let's do this"I say and take off my jacket then turn into an all black wolf. "Oh a wolf how scary"Barry says sarcastically.I bare my teeth and jump at him but he teleport's just in time. "Missed me missed me now you gotta-OW!"He shouts holding his leg that I just bit. "Ow that hurt!"He says jumping up and down on one foot. 'That was for causing Iris' back to hurt' I thought and headbutt him in the stomach. "Jeez ever heard of going easy?"He asks me grabbing his stomach. 'No I haven't considering you didn't go easy on everybody else' I thought then bite his leg again and it starts bleeding. "Ow okay I give up"He says holding up his hands in surrender.I turn back to normal and put on my jacket. "Good that's what I thought"I say smirking. "And the match goes to Sam!That means Sam wins the tournament!Congratulations Sam!"The person over the intercom announced. "Nice job Sam!"Iris yells running up to me and hugs me with everyone else behind her. "Thanks"I tell her blushing slightly. "Nice job Sam for winning the tournament you get this crown"Brawly tells me walking up to all of us and puts a crown on my head. "Lucky!I wish I had that crown!"Barry says. "You can wear it when we get to the dorm"I tell him. "Really?Oh thank you Sam!"He yells hugging me. "No problem now let me go before I hurt you"I say glaring at him. "Oh sorry"He says letting go of me then all of us start laughing and head to our dorm.

POV:Brawly

"Okay these kids are good we have to get rid of them!"Roark yells after they left. "Yeah its only a matter of time before they try to get rid of us"I agree. "Okay we'll get rid of them wait what are their grades?"Oak asked us. "Uh all the girls have three B's and two A's"Cynthia tells him. "Okay and the boys?"He says. "Benga has two A's,two C's,and a B,Sam has two A's,two B's,and a C,Drew has all A's,Barry has three C's,two B's,and an A,and lastly Kenny has four A's and a B+"I tell him. "The boys are probably gonna be easy to get rid of but the girls might be hard"He states. "Yeah now lets start making up a plan to get rid of them"Maylene says. "Yeah!"The rest of us say in unison. **Uh oh sounds like the gangs in trouble**

POV:Barry

"I now dub thee prince Kenny master of the castles defense's"I say with the crown on my head holding a fake scepter to his head. "Thank you your highness"He says getting up from his kneeling and bows. "Anytime prince Kenny"I say bowing back and give him the crown. "As the prince and master of the castles defense I appoint sir Sam and sir Benga to be the general's of the war"Kenny says putting the fake scepter to Sam and Benga's head. "Thank you prince Kenny"Benga and Sam say in unison and bow simultaneously. "And I appoint Drew as both the king's and my fashion designer/hair care taker"Kenny says putting the fake scepter to his head. "Epic!"Drew says then takes the crown and puts it on his head. "I am sir Drew bow down before me Maple!"Drew says pointing the fake scepter to May who walked into the living room. "I am not bowing to you Grasshead"She tells him. "I am sir Drew and you shall do as I say!"He states and flicks his bangs with his thumb. "Not in your life time and really you guys are playing kingdom"May says looking at us with a weird look. "Yeah"We all said in unison. "You guys are such kids"Iris states walking into the living room. "Your point is?"I ask. "You guys act like such kids"She tells me. "Okay now back to kingdom we need to make plans for the war"I say turning my attention back to Drew,Sam,Benga,and Kenny.

**I had to do the whole kingdom thing it seemed funny for them to be acting like they rule a until next time!ShootsDownshipper is out peace!**


	15. The Beginning of a War

**Hey its ShootsDownshipper here for yet another chapter of Pokémon Super High School!Enough of my talking or rather onto the story!*Dramatic music plays***

Chapter 15:The Beginning of a War POV:Drew

"Okay I'm bored"I state with the crown still on my head. "So am I...hey!Give me back my crown Drew!"Sam says taking the crown off my head. "You just took away my crown the sexy gods crown!"I yelled flicking my bangs with my thumb. "Hey!I'm the one who won it and you're not a sexy god!"Sam shouts. "Whatever..."I mumble rolling my eyes. "I dub myself as dying of boredom"Barry says. "Good for you King does this mean Prince Kenny will get to rule in your absence?"Sam asks him. "No!"He yells. "Ugh okay what supposedly was that plan we were gonna do for the war with the other kingdom?"Benga asks. "Well it was some of the troops occupy the other kingdom's army while the rest of us take out the generals"Barry explains. "Wow for once Barry said something smart"Sam states. "Sweet!Wait...what do you mean for once?!"Barry yells. "Well its just you never make the _smartest_ of comments"Kenny tells him. "Well then!"He says looking offended. "No offense Barry"Kenny says. "Kenny that isn't gonna make things better"Sam states. "Well at least I'm trying to not offend him here"Kenny remarks. "Yeah and how is that working for you?"Sam asks. "Just drop the subject before Sam kills you"I say cutting into the conversation. "Fine whatever"Kenny mumbles.

POV:Brianna

"Cynthia?"I call about to walk into the classroom. "I don't care how good of students they are we need to get rid of them"A voice says. "Oak they'd never try to get rid of us they are good hard-working students"Cynthia explains. "You seen how good Sam,Benga,Barry,Iris,Ursula,May,Zoey,and Brianna were in the tournament we have to get rid of them by death or not"Oak says.I gasp then turn invisible. 'Get rid of us?Why would the teachers want to kill us?' I wonder feeling scared. "We have to give them some time Oak"Cynthia says. "Fine they get five days then we kill them and that's all I'm giving them"Oak tells her. "And just so you know a new students coming tomorrow"She mentions. "Just great another brat to get rid of"Oak mumbles then walks out of the classroom and right past me.I tip toe past Cynthia's classroom and start running full sprint to the boy's dorm because they needed to know we were in the middle of a war and only one side can it's gonna be our side.

POV:Iris

"What do you mean the teachers want to kill us?"All of us ask Brianna in unison. "That's what I heard in Cynthia's classroom!"She tells us. "Okay this is bad,this is bad,this is really really bad"I say starting to worry. "Iris calm down we'll get through this"Sam tells me. "Get through this?!Sam our teachers want us dead!They have better experience with powers!How are we gonna beat them?"I ask him while freaking out. "Get a hold of yourself Iris!They may have more experience than we do but we have better powers than they do!All we need to do is think of a plan and train"He tells me. "He does have a point they have experience we've got a vampire,a half one,and a werewolf"Benga states. "Yeah we can use the plan I thought of"Barry agrees. "Yeah it was a good plan"Kenny points out. "Okay then lets start training!"May and Ursula say in unison. "Uh hate to burst your bubble but guys its ten thirty"Zoey says glancing at the clock. "Damnit!"Barry,Benga,and Sam yell in unison. "Well then lets start training after school tomorrow for as much time as we have"I say. "Yeah!"Everyone else shout in unison. "Wait Brianna how much time do we have?"Sam asks her. "Oak said five days and also I heard that a new students coming tomorrow"Brianna answers. "Great we have enough time to train like there's no tomorrow!"Benga says. "Yeah and we can get that person to join us!"Barry says. "Yeah the more we have the better the odds!"Kenny states. "Uh excuse me your odds are already good with having this sexy god on your side"Drew tells them while flicking his bangs with his thumb. "Yeah lucky us"Zoey mumbles as all of us sweat drop.

**Well the war is gonna start but who will win the awesome students?Or smart teachers?Find out next time!Until then ShootsDownshipper is out peace!**


	16. The Start of Training and a New Member

**Hey!Its ShootsDownshipper here so are you guys ready for the new chapter?Well enough of my blabbering onto the story!*Dramatic music plays***

Chapter 16:The Start of Training and a New Member POV:Sam

"Ugh when is this class gonna end?!"Barry groaned from the bleachers. "Uh Barry the class hasn't even started yet"Kenny tells him. "Oh I knew that"He mumbles. "Alright class today we have a new student"Roark tells everyone. "Uh Roark what will we be doing today?"May asks him. "We'll be testing your powers and here's the new student"He says then a boy with brownish black hair walks in. "Class this is Shamus"Roark introduces the boy. "Hey"Shamus says. "Okay now lets test your powers"Roark says. 'If he's testing our powers that just helps us train for the war' I think smirking slightly. "Okay May and Shamus we set up targets for you guys to shoot at"Roark tells May and Shamus. "Okay"They say in unison then walk to where the targets were at. "Begin!"Roark yells then the targets start moving then May and Shamus start watching the movement of the targets then shoot at the targets with ice and fire. 'So he can control fire he'll be useful but I don't think him and May will get along but they'll have too' I think. "Hey dude that was my target!"May yells at Shamus. "Well you were to slow so I got it as they say you snooze you loose"He tells her. "Ugh!Your just as bad as Drew!Maybe even worse!"May groans. "Whatever"Shamus says rolling his eyes. "Okay moving on Iris and Drew you guys have to go through this course we made with traps I put in"Roark tells Iris and Drew. "Okay bring it on"They say in unison then run to where the course was at.

POV:Iris

"Begin!"Roark yelled then Drew starts running and I start hurdles appear on the course Drew was running on and rings appear on the course I was flying on.I barely made it through the rings then something starts shooting at me and I dodge it. "Oh come on!"Drew yelled as he had to jump over pot holes. "Iris watch out!Power cords!"Sam warned. "Oh crap!"I yelled and dodged the powers cords that almost shocked me. "Finally made it..."Drew and I say in unison out of breath. "Okay good job you two"Roark tells us. "Thanks"We say in unison. "Now Barry and Kenny I'll be throwing stuff at you Barry you'll be practicing your teleporting and Kenny you'll be practicing your force field"Roark tells Barry and Kenny. "Okay sounds good to me"They say in unison then walk to the other side of the room.

POV:Barry

"Begin!"Roark yelled then started throwing stuff at Kenny and I.I teleport and Kenny puts up his force field.I appear next to Kenny and flash a smile then teleport and I did the same thing for about ten minutes when Roark stopped throwing stuff. "Jeez"I mumble out of breath. "I'm done"Kenny mutters and falls onto the floor on his back. "Heh heh don't worry Kenny will be okay"I tell Roark laughing nervously. "Okay moving on Brianna and Ursula you'll be practicing your stealth on this stealth course"Roark says pointing at a stealth course that just appeared. "Okay"Brianna and Ursula say in unison then walk onto the stealth course.

POV:Ursula

"Begin!"Roark yelled then Brianna turned invisible and I the course changed and I jumped behind a bush. "This is ridiculous"Brianna whispered. "Tell me about it"I mumbled a couple minutes later the course changing and Brianna and I hiding we finally stopped. "Ugh I'm starting to hate Power class"I say with my hands on my knees. "So am I"Brianna agrees sitting on the floor. "Okay Sam and Benga you'll be practicing your strength on these punching bags"Roark explains pointing to two punching bags that appeared from the ceiling. "Okay"Benga and Sam said in unison then walk over to the punching bags.

POV:Benga

"Begin!"Roark yelled then Sam and I start punching and kicking the bag. "Pretend its a friend that told your secret to the entire school!"Roark tells us.I get angry then start punching and kicking the bag even harder and so does Sam. **I wish I could do that right now **After a couple minutes of Sam and I practically killing the punching bag we stop. "Okay class see you tomorrow"Roark says then the bell rings. "Man that was some intense training"Barry mentioned as we left to PE. "I know right?"Kenny agrees then we notice Shamus walking to his next class. "Hey Shamus!"I yell. "Huh?"He mumbles then turns around. "Yeah what is it?"He asks walking up to us. "Wanna join our group?"Barry asks. "Uh okay"Shamus says looking kinda confused. "Okay meet us in room fifteen"Sam tells him. "Okay see ya after school"He says then walks off waving to us. "Sweet!Now we have another member!"Barry practically yelled.

**Okay sorry this took kinda long I got writers block then I got into a fight with one of my until next time ShootsDownshipper is out peace!**


	17. Flirting and Training

**Hey!Its me back for yet another chapter of Pokémon Super High School!Well enough of this onto the story!*Dramatic music plays***

Chapter 17:Flirting and Training POV:Kenny

It was almost the end of Science class and everyone was aching to leave. "Alright class have a nice day,"Juniper said then the bell rang.  
"Finally!"Everyone muttered under their breath then we grabbed our stuff and high-tailed it out of there. "~Finally!We're free~"Barry sang. "Okay then so let's get to our dorm and start training!"Benga said as all of us looked at him weirdly and sweat dropped. "Yeah!"The rest of us said in unison then we ran to the dorm. "So this is your dorm not half bad,"Shamus commented when we were starting to train in the dorm. "Oh great!You let this guy in the group?"May questioned. "Yeah we needed him he can control fire for gods sake May!"Sam told her. "Yeah so cool it Captain Frost,"Shamus teased smirking. "Okay that's it I'm gonna kill this hot-headed pain in my a**!"May shouted trying to attack him but Zoey and Brianna held her back. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING HOT-HEADED YOU SNOWFLAKE!"Shamus yelled causing fire to start in his fists. "Whoa can't we just get along?"I ask getting in the middle of the fight. "No!"May and Shamus yelled in unison then start bickering. "OKAY THAT IS ENOUGH I'M TIRED OF TAKING CARE OF EVERYTHING EVERYONE GET THEIR S*** TOGETHER AND STOP SCREWING EVERYTHING UP!OR I SWEAR I WILL BEAT THE LIVING S*** OUT OF ALL OF YOU!"Sam roared at the top of his lungs startling everyone. "Well?Are we gonna start training or what?"He asked us. "Start training sir!"Barry and I answered in unison while simultaneously saluting.

POV:Ursula

"Uh I'm gonna have to get everyone else's powers so I can morph into them,"I mention. "Okay and how do you get morphs again?"Sam questions. "Kissing or flirting,"I answer nonchalantly. "You are not kissing anyone in here unless its me!"Barry yells. "Okay then flirting only other way,"I tell him. "Okay get to flirting already,"Sam says before Barry could object. "Okay oh Sam did I forget to tell you that you look cute as a wolf,"I state smiling at him. "Yeah thanks whatever..."He mumbles rolling his eyes. "Do not call my boyfriend cute ever again!"Iris tells me angrily. "Iris you look adorable when your mad,"I say glancing at her. "Uh yeah thanks..."She mumbles slightly blushing. "Kenny have you been working out?Cause you look fine"I tell Kenny. "U-uh really?Thanks,"He looking annoyed hit him in the back of the head. "Ouch!"He yells rubbing his head. "Zoey your so cute when you get angry,"I say. "Yeah whatever..."She mutters. "Hey Drew,Shamus you guys are looking hot today,"I state. "Thanks,"They say in unison and Drew flicks his bangs with his thumb. "Benga,Brianna for practically the living dead you look cute,"I tell Benga and Brianna while winking at them. "Thanks,"They say in unison Brianna was blushing slightly. "Oh also May you look sexy today,"I state. "Thanks..."She mumbles.

POV:Sam

"Okay now that compliment time is over lets start training!"I shout. "Yeah!"Everyone yells in unison then start training their powers. "Hey Sam!"Benga calls. "What is it?"I ask tilting my head. "Can you be Brianna's training partner?"He asks. "Sure!What is she needing to be trained in?"I say walking up to them. "I'm training her to use her half vampire strength and to control her anger"He explains. "Okay I'd be happy to help"I say giving them a smile. "Are you sure this okay?"Brianna asks looking nervous. "Of course I am!Now hit me with your best shot!"I tell her and take off my jacket then turn into an all black wolf. "All right begin!"Benga watches me and I bare my teeth then jump to her. "Now get him!"Benga yells. "Oh yeah right!"Brianna says then grabs me before I bite her then throws me but I land of my paws. "Nice job Brianna!"Benga says giving her a thumbs up. "Thanks!"She tells him giving him a smile. "Wait!Keep your eye on the opponent!"He yelled as I jumped and pinned her.I notice her eyes go really red and she throws me but I land on my runs up to me and punches towards my feet but I jump so she hits the floor. "Brianna control your anger!"Benga yells right when she punches me in the a couple of minutes of her trying to kill me Benga stepped in and calmed her down. "We need a little more work on the anger,"I mention turning back to normal. "Yeah maybe we'll get it right tomorrow*Yawns*Its already like nine-thirty"Benga says glancing at the clock. "Okay night guys"The girls say and leave to their dorm.

**Well this kinda seemed short or is it just me?Well until next time!ShootsDownshipper is out peace!**


	18. The Field Trip

**What up peoples?Its ShootsDownshipper here!Time for yet another chapter of Pokémon Super High School!I got an idea from Motto To Love Ru well onto the story!*Dramatic music plays***

Chapter 18:The Field Trip POV:Barry

"*Yawn*Great yet _another _day of school..."I mumble getting out of my bed and starting to get ready. "*Yawn*Hey I'd fine you for lookin' hot today,"I say pointing at the mirror and winking. "I really don't know what to say about this,"A voice said from the door. "Wha?Oh uh Ursula h-how long have you been here?"I ask slightly blushing from embarrassment. "Oh only the whole time,"She explains walking up to me. "Uh sorry I didn't-"I started but got cut off by Ursula kissing me on the lips.I stood confused for a couple of seconds then kissed her back.

POV:Kenny

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay sexy dude oop oop oop oppa Kenny style-"I sang into my brush while I was in my pajama's but got cut off. "Kenny what are you doing?"A voice asked from the door. "Uh Z-Zoey w-what are you d-doing here?"I stutter dropping the brush and blushing from embarrassment. "Oh god I feel like I'm the one with the pants in this relationship"Zoey mumbled shaking her head. "And in that night when you two have that special moment she'll be the one doing all the work,"Benga adds smirking while being next to Zoey. "GET OUT OF HERE BENGA!"I yell blushing a bright red. "Okay whatever..."He mumbles rolling his eyes and walks away. 'I swear if I could beat him up I would' I thought glaring at him. "So are you gonna get ready or stand there in your pajama's?"Zoey asks me. "Uh heh heh I should be getting ready..."I stutter laughing nervously looking at myself in pajama pants and a tank top. "Okay I'll be back in a couple minutes,"She says and walks out of my room. "How embarrassing was that?"I hear a voice ask. "D-Drew what are you doing in my room?"I ask him. "What?I can't watch my friend embarrass himself in front of his own girlfriend"He questioned. " .Hayden."I stated pointing to my door. "Okay I'll go...by the way have fun making out with Zoey or will she do all the moves?"He says stopping at the door with a smirk. "Shut up and leave Drew!"I shouted blushing. "Okay I'm gone like a spirit,"He says and runs out in a flash.

POV:Sam

"Okay class today we will be going on a field trip,"Roark told the class. 'Whoop de do' I think sarcastically. "All right class get onto the bus and we'll be there in an hour,"Roark said and with that everyone went onto the bus. "So what do you think this field trip is about?"Barry asks taking a seat with Ursula. "Probably trying to ditch us so he doesn't have to try and battle us in three days..."I told them taking a seat with Iris. "It might be,"Benga agrees sitting with Brianna in the seat in front of Iris and ten minutes of the bus driving Kenny fell asleep on Zoey's shoulder,Barry and Ursula were making out,and I don't even want to know what was making Benga and Brianna's seat shake slightly. "I'm bored,"Iris stated. "So am I but you don't see me complaining about it,"I tell her. "What I can't tell you anything?"She asks raising an eyebrow at me. "You can but I'm gonna be telling you stuff,"I glared at me and well I expected her to punch me but she didn't she kissed me and I kissed back.A minute later we pulled away panting.

POV:Barry

"Alright class each of you will take a partner and observe the forest"Roark told everyone. "How interesting..."I mumbled to Kenny who was still half asleep while rolling my eyes. "Okay now go observe the forest,"Roark said and with that the class left. "Uh Barry can I ask a question?"Ursula asked. "Sure what is it?"I tell her. "Why do you have a tail?"She asks. "I have a what?"I question. "You have a tail,"She tells me. "What the hell?!"I yell noticing the tail that was in the shape of a heart on the end. **I got this from Motto To Love Ru the tails Lala,Nana,and Momo have **"Wait you have one too!"I yell pointing at her tail I noticed. "What the hell?Why do I have a tail?"She questions. "Well whatever lets just go observe the forest,"She says. "Okay,"I say and we start walking five minutes of walking it started to rain. "Aw man its raining,"I groan looking up at the sky. "That sucks well there has to be something we can go in,"Ursula tells me. "Like that cave over there,"I say pointing at a cave I just noticed. "Okay well lets go,"She says then we walk into the cave. "*Sneeze's*Is it me or is it dusty in here?"Ursula asks covering her nose with her sleeve. "No..."I mumble giving her a look. "Whatever..."She mutters rolling her eyes. "Your doing it again,"I say. "Doing what?"She asks me. "Your acting all innocent,"I say earning a glare from her. "You do this all the time act like a innocent angel"I continue and notice her look at the ground. "Well what can I say?When it comes to being innocent the only one is me and I'm better at being it hahahahahaha*Gasps*Oh oh ah"I say and making a weird face that had pleasure in it at the end. "Do you have anything else to say?"Ursula asks holding my tail and stroking it then I gasp as she pulls it then licks it. "D-damn"I gasp then she starts sucking on my tail. "My tail!"I yell then she stops and looks at me. "Now who's the innocent one when your enjoying this?"She asks me. "Maybe its time I show you how to behave,"She tells me then yanks my tail.

POV:Ursula

"So with the position your in can you fight back?"I question. "Y-yes I can!"Barry shouts then teleports. "*Gasps*Damnit Barry..."I gasp as he pulled my tail. "Heh its only payback Ursula,"He tells me then starts stroking my tail.I start feeling around the ground then grab his tail. "Let go of my tail!"Barry yelled pulling my tail. "Why don't you let go of _my _tail!"I demand yanking his tail. "I don't even wanna know,"A voice says from the entrance of the and I get up to notice a confused Sam and Iris. "Uh heh heh what's up guys?"Barry says and both of us let go of each others tail. "Why do you guys have tails and why are you seeming to do _that _with each others tails?"Sam asks looking grossed out. "L-like we're suppose to know and we are not doing that with each others tails!"Barry and I yelled in unison blushing red. "Whatever..."Sam mumbles rolling his eyes.

**Well that's the end of this chapter did it seem weird?Well until next time ShootsDownshipper is out peace!**


	19. The Field Trip Part 2

**Hey its me again ShootsDownshipper!Its time for another chapter of Pokémon Super High School!Sorry this took forever I've been busy with school then I kinda got writers block...well enough of this onto the story!*Dramatic music plays***

Chapter 19:The Field Trip Part Two POV:Drew

"Airhead I'm bored do something to entertain me like falling on your face,"I said with a smirk. "Hah hah hah very funny Grasshead for entertainment why not go jump off an airplane?"May questioned while glaring at me. "If you keeping blabbing on then I just might,"I inform her with a smirk. "Whatever..."She mumbled. "Ugh I think my hair's getting messed up from all of this nature and rain!"I state. "So?I'm getting hungry from being out here!"May tells me. "Your problem isn't nearly as bad as mine!"I yell. "You try going hours without food!"She remarks. "Well it's not my fault your stomach is a bottomless pit!"I retort. "At least I don't worry about my hair every five seconds,"She tells me. "Whatever at least I worry about my hair unlike you,"I mention. "You did not just go there,"She told me. "I did what're ya gonna do about it?"I questioned with a smirk.

POV:Benga

"Hey Brianna!"I called. "What?"She asked turning around. "I got lunch!"I tell her hanging upside down on a tree branch while holding a squirrel. "Benga!Put that down!"She yells. "Oh fine..."I mumble and let it go then jump down from the tree. "You are such a fun killer..."I state pouting. "Whatever..."She mumbles rolling her eyes. "C-can we go find shelter or something it's getting cold out here with the rain!"She tells me hugging herself for warmth. "Okay baby where do you wanna go?"I question. "Anywhere!As long as we're outta the rain!"Brianna yells. "Okay jeez!"I say and start looking for shelter. "There's a cave over there!"I point out noticing a cave. "G-good lets go!"She mumbles walking to the walk inside the and see Sam,Iris,Barry,and Ursula in it. "Yo guys!What are you doing here?"I question giving them a smile as we walk up to them. "Nothing just trying to start a fire,"Sam tells me smiling slightly at me and his jacket off that Iris was wearing. **Aw he gave her his jacket to wear that's cute **"Did I hear fire?"A voice of us look and see Shamus at the entrance of the cave with a slightly creepy smile. "Uh yeah Sam's trying to start a fire but he can't start one,"Barry answers with a slight frown. "Oh yeah?I'd like to see you help try to start this fire!"Sam yells at him. "Here this might help,"Shamus says and throws a ball of fire at the twigs setting them on fire. "Nice job dude thanks!"Sam states. "No sweat bro!"Shamus tells him with a smile.

POV:Kenny

"Ah ah ACHOO!"I sneeze covering it with my arm. "*Sniffles*Ugh I hate the rain..."I mumble. "It's not that bad to me,"Zoey says shrugging. "Yeah cause your freakin' invincible!"I yell. "Whatever shall we get you some shelter prince?"She says mockingly while rolling her eyes. "Achoo shut up!"I tell her while sneezing again. "Look there's a cave for you!Will that do my prince?"She points out still mocking me. "Shut up!And yes it will now stop calling me prince!"I snap. "Yes anything my prince!"She says bowing with a slight smirk. "Oh go jump off a cliff!"I yell over my shoulder as I stomp angrily to the cave. "Anything you say my prince!"She yells back running back up to me.I give her a dirty look then walk into the cave noticing Sam,Iris,Barry,Ursula,Benga,Brianna,and Shamus sitting around a little fire. "Whoa were's the fire?"Zoey asks seeing everyone. "Here and here they are also both looking hot today,"Shamus answers pointing to the fire then to himself. "Dude how are you not freakin' wet?!"I ask him surprised and irritated. "I control fire I can keep myself from getting wet and I keep a normal temperature,"He answers nonchalantly. "What the hell?!"I practically shout throwing my hands above my head.

**So how was it?I feel like it's crappy and short well until next time ShootsDownshipper is out peace!**


	20. The Little Kid Curse

**Hey it's ShootsDownshipper again!Sorry I haven't been active as much the CST's are here at my 's really annoying well enough of this onto the story!*Dramatic music plays***

Chapter 20:The Little Kid Curse POV:Sam

I woke up feeling the presence of something _or _someone. 'Calm down it's probably just an animal' I thought calming myself down.I looked at everyone else they were had been Iris had been sleeping next to me,Shamus was asleep up against the cave wall,Benga was grinning in sleep most likely because Brianna was asleep against his chest,same with Barry and Ursula except Ursula was smirking,Drew and May were sleeping next to each other,and lastly Zoey was asleep on the floor and Kenny was cuddling up to her with a slight smile.I walked outside and gazed at the sky it was almost night probably around six or seven.I then heard a rustle in the bushes and snapped my head in the direction then I felt someone hit me with and baring my teeth I surveyed the area to find the a** who hit me then I felt something sprinkle on me it was...powder?Then I started feeling my self shrink and looked around everything had gotten bigger.I look at my clothes they were still my size then walked over to this stream near the cave and looked into the water.I looked the same but then I felt a gap where my front teeth were suppose to be.I opened my mouth and noticed my front teeth were missing only time I was ever missing those were when I was a second when I was eight...the powder...no way. "Ahhh!"I screamed falling backward and scrambled to my feet and ran back into the cave. "Guys!Guys!"I yelled noticing I had somewhat of a high-pitched voice when I was small.I got angry at them not waking up and the fact that my voice sounded so stupid. "GUYS!"I screamed at the top of my lungs considering things echo in a cave this surely woke them up. "What?!What happened?!"Iris yelled being the first up. "Uh down here,"I said somewhat was awake and looked down at me. "Sam what happened dude?"Benga asked noticing I was like four feet tall. "Well-"I started but got cut off by Iris picking me up and swinging me around then hugging me. "Oh my god Sam you look so cute!"She told me. "Uh can we focus on the problem here?"Shamus questioned. "Exactly I'm like four feet tall and your complimenting me at a time like this?!"I yelled blushing slightly from her.

POV:Cynthia

I came running up to Oak out of breath. "What happened?Did you finish the task?"He asked me. "I could have but turns out werewolves have great sense's,"I explain. "So you didn't turn them into kids?"He questioned looking ticked off. "No I managed to turn Sam into a kid but that's it,"I tell him. "I knew _I _should have done this it was gonna be easier to kill them as kids but _no _you _had _to screw this up!"Oak snaps at me. "Oh really?Well are _you_ the _one_ with the power no,"I remark. "Whatever at least they don't know how to change him back,"He says. "Yeah well let's get back everyone else is probably waiting for us,"I mention and we start walking back to the trail that lead to the school.

POV:Shamus

"What do you mean none of you know how to turn me back?!"Sam yelled at us. "Sorry dude but the teachers _haven't _and never _will _teach us spell removal or curse removals,"Kenny explained. "THERE HAS TO BE SOME WAY I REFUSE TO STAY IN THE BODY OF AN EIGHT YEAR OLD!"Sam screamed at the top of his lungs. "Okay maybe there's something in the library about this we can check!"Kenny says as all of us hold our for an eight year old he had _really _good lungs.I thought about this curse for a couple of seconds then snapped my fingers. "Wait!I've seen this curse remover potion in a book at the library at school!"I tell everyone. "Great!"Sam shouted. "Look at that!The library is _finally _useful!"Barry states. "Got that right!"Drew,Benga,and Kenny agree in unison. "Okay then to the bus so we can get back to the school!"Sam yelled pointing at the direction where we came from the all start running but Sam gets left behind due to him being an eight year old. "Hey wait up!I'm only eight!"Sam yelled trying to catch flies over to him picks him up and starts heading to the bus.

**So how is it?It may kinda suck I got the idea last-minute anyway see ya next time!ShootsDownshipper is out peace!**


	21. Not Us Too!

**Sup it's ShootsDownshipper again!And it's time for yet another chapter of Pokémon Super High School!Well onto the story!*Dramatic music plays***

Chapter 21:Not Us Too! POV:Brianna

We finally get to the bus where Roark was waiting for us angry.I turn Sam invisible so Roark doesn't notice him Zoey opens her mouth so she could try to explain what happened but he stopped her. "I don't wanna hear it all of you just get into the bus,"He said trying to sound calm even though he was clearly mad at all of us we climb into the bus then take our seats Roark starts the bus and we stay silent and try not to anger him anymore than he already was.I go to Iris' seat and turn Sam back visible. "Okay Shamus where did you find the book?"Sam asks him. "In the forbidden section,"He answers nonchalantly turning around. "Then how did you get in if only teachers can go into the forbidden section?"May asks him. "Ever heard of being _sneaky_ Snowflake?"He asks putting emphasis on sneaky. "Yes I have!And don't call me Snowflake!"May snaps getting angry. "Okay moving on how are we gonna get in?"Barry asks. "Easy Brianna turns us all invisible,"Benga tells him. "Oh right I forgot..."Barry mumbled twiddling with his thumbs. "Why am I not surprised?"Benga mutters rolling his eyes.

POV:Sam

After we got back to school we headed to the library to find the book. "Okay it's almost curfew so we're gonna need to do this quick!Brianna do your thing!"I say then look at nods then turns all of us invisible and we head to the forbidden section. "Okay everyone split up and look for the book!It's called Curses Removal 101 it should be easy enough to find!"Shamus tells everyone then we all split up and start looking for the about ten minutes of looking some of us almost decided to give up. "Hey guys I found it!"Drew yelled from the top of the latter with a big book in his hands it was huge,dusty,and in really bad condition. 'Of course Drew would find it he has super speed he could look through this whole section in like five minutes' I thought as everyone walked over to the latter Drew was on. "Watch out sexiness sliding down here!"Drew said as he slid down the latter then gave Benga the book. "Damn this thing's huge!What is it like eight-hundred pages?"Benga asked Shamus as he held the book. "Well maybe seven ninety-two I _may _have burned the last oh I dunno about five or six pages,"Shamus says giving us a somewhat innocent smile. "Okay whatever let's just get back to our dorm before someone catches us,"Kenny tells everyone. "Uh dude remember we're invisible,"Barry reminded. "Yeah but if I remember people here say the librarian can see everything no matter if it's hidden by magic or power,"Kenny explains. "Yeah I heard that too,"Shamus agrees. "What?!Why didn't you guys tell us earlier?!"Barry asks panicking. "Cause I thought you guys knew!"Shamus and Kenny yell in unison. "Lets just get back to the dorm!"Benga says then all of us rush to the dorm.

POV:Barry

"Whew okay now lets crack this bad boy open and find the potion to change Sam back to normal!"I yell as all of us enter our dorm. "Yeah the sooner we get started the sooner I'm out of this stupid body!"Sam yelled in his slightly high-pitched voice. "Are you sure?Cause you're really cute like this,"Iris questioned grinning with a slight blush. "Iris I'm like freakin' four feet tall!"He yelled back blushing slightly. "Yeah but a cute four-foot eight year old,"She said. "Moving on Shamus what page was the potion on?"Sam said. "Lets see if I remember correctly I think it was on either page six hundred thirty-five or seven hundred thirty-two,"Shamus tells him putting a hand on his chin. "Okay page six hundred thirty-five coming up!"I yell then open it and flip to page six hundred thirty-five. "Okay lets see..."I mumble looking through the page. "Found it!Here it is!"I shout and point to a list of ingredients for the potion. "Nice job Barry!Now lets see what we need to find,"Sam says and skims through the ingredients. "How the hell are we suppose to get these?!"Sam asks looking from the book to Shamus. "I think the teachers have some in their classrooms,"Shamus tells him. "Sweet!So we can have Brianna go invisible and get us the ingredients!"Benga states. "And we can have Barry teleport into the classrooms and get the ingredients,"Ursula added. "Don't forget Drew can run in and get the ingredients,"May mentions.

POV:Benga

"*Yawn*Maybe we can do that tomorrow,"Kenny says. "Yeah I'm tired,"Barry agrees. "Dude you were psyched a minute ago what happened?"I question. "*Yawn*I agree let's go to bed,"Sam says yawning and rubbing his eye. "Now that you mention it I'm kinda tired too,"I mention. "I think all of us lost that second wind we had,"Zoey says. "Yeah..."The rest of us mumble in unison then we all fall asleep.

POV:Cynthia

'Good thing that they fell asleep now to get the job done!' I thought sneaking into the dorm.I sprinkled powder onto all of them except for Sam because he already _was _a little kid.I watched as they all shrank into little kids then left without being noticed. 'I honestly don't get why everyone wants these kids gone they wouldn't kill no one or even overthrow us' I thought. 'Well maybe it's for the better' I thought then left to the teacher's dorm.

**So what do you guys think?It may be kinda long I got some inspiration from my friend crazyEvanescencefan well until next time!ShootsDownshipper is out peace!**


	22. Oh Just Great

**Hey ShootsDownshipper again!It's time for yet another chapter of Pokemon Super High onto the story!*Dramatic music plays***

Chapter 22:Oh Just Great POV:Sam

I woke up and looked at the clock it read seven thirty-eight. 'Good thing it's Saturday' I thought stretching then got up and went to the kitchen. 'Ugh I hate being four feet tall' I thought trying to get a glass from inside of the cabinet. 'Okay forget this' I thought walking out of the kitchen and back into the living room. 'Wait a second...' I thought then noticed everyone was practically the same height as me. "Ahhh!"I screamed. "Wah!"Everyone else screams. "What happened?"Benga asked. "Y-you guys are all..."I start my voice trailing off. "What is it?"Barry asked jumping up from the floor next to Ursula. "YOU'RE ALL LITTLE KIDS TOO!"I shouted pointing at them then they all look at themselves and freak out. "HOLY CRAP!"They all yelled in all unison then looked the same except they were shorter and had a slightly high-pitched voice. "Oh great I'm seven again!"Iris and Brianna whine in unison. "And I'm nine again,"Zoey says. "Wait your the oldest?!What the hell!"Barry yelled looking confused. "Well now we have to get eleven times the ingredients!"Shamus groaned.

POV:Drew

"Even as an eight year old I look sexy,"I state flicking my bangs well the little I had left I didn't have much bangs when I was eight. "Can you not do that?"May groaned. "Maybe and maybe not,"I say with a slight smirk. "Ugh well let's just start finding the ingredients!I hate being eight again!"Benga shouts. "Okay first thing oh Sam you're not gonna like this,"Shamus says looking in the huge book which was now colossal considering we're all small. "What is it?"He asks looking at the book. "We need eleven patches of werewolf fur,"Shamus says. "Whoa!Wait a second you can not just cut my fur out!"Sam yells walking away. "It's either that or go through puberty again!"Benga tells him. "Oh fine..."He mumbles and turns into an all black wolf. "Oh my god!Sam you look like an adorable little puppy!"Iris yells hugging him. "Okay Drew you should probably cut his hair because if any of us do it his hair will come out uneven,"Shamus tells me handing me a pair of scissors. "Okay,"I say and cut Sam's patches of fur off. "Okay done!"I say and hand Shamus the patches of fur.

POV:Benga

"Okay good now next ingredients is a drop of blood from a vampire,"Shamus says putting the patches of fur into a bag then looks into the book. "Full vampire or can half work?"I question. "It says only full vampire blood can work,"Shamus tells him. "Okay hold on I'll be back,"I say and walk into the kitchen.I grab a knife and walk back into the living room with it. "Okay just a little-ow s***!"I hiss cutting a little into my skin. "Okay now hold still,"Shamus tells me and holds a test tube under the bleeding cut. "Okay that should be enough!"Shamus says putting a rubber stopper on the test tube. "Here you go,"Brianna says putting a band aid over my cut. "Thanks,"I tell her. "No problem,"She says giving me a smile.

**That's the end of this until next time!ShootsDownshipper is out peace!**


	23. Can We Just Finish This Already!

**Sup ShootsDownshipper here!It's time for yet another chapter of Pokémon Super High sorry it's been so long but now that I've graduated(I'm not ready to leave all of my friends!DX)I might finish the story also happy 69 day(get it 6/9 69?whatever)well onto the story!*Dramatic music plays***

Chapter 23:Can We Just Finish This Already?! POV:Sam

"Okay what else is there to get for the potion thing?"I ask Shamus. "Uh says here we need some material from a holy cape,"He tells me. "What the hell?Where in the f***in' world are we suppose to find a holy cape?!"I question angrily. "I think if I remember in class one of the teachers were showing us a holy cape,"Brianna mentions. "Okay can you go get the eleven material piece's we need?"I ask. "Barry or I can go get it,"Drew says. "Oh yeah that is true one of you go get it and take Brianna along with you since she knows what the cape looks like,"I tell them. "Okay come along Brianna,"Barry and Drew say Barry teleports and Drew grabs Brianna's wrist and runs outta the room.A few minutes later Drew,Barry,and Brianna come back with black material. "Okay that's just the type of material it calls for,"Shamus says taking the material. "Any other ingredients?"Kenny questions. "It just says stuff teenagers like,"Shamus explains. "Sweet!Everyone get what you like!"Barry all scatter into our rooms and grab something we like then walk back into the living room. "Okay lets see burnt things,hairbrush,food,chocolate,pain killers,Evanescence music,Pretty Little Liars movie disc,a...I'm not even gonna say it,a shield,an actual fly,and a picture of yourself blushing"Shamus lists taking everything._  
_

POV:Shamus

"Okay now someone get a pot or something so we can start mixing these ingredients together,"I order. "Okay one pot coming right up!"Barry says then teleports and comes back with a big pot. "Thank you Barry,"I say then start adding in the I finish mixing it I grab eleven cups and start filling them. "Okay everyone drink up,"I say handing a cup to everyone then we all drink it down quickly I realize we look like we're gonna barf. "Blegh!Never make me do that again!"Everyone else except Benga said in unison. "I don't see what's wrong with it,"Benga says looking at his cup innocently with a shrug. "Wait I'm feeling something!"Barry states. "Really?What is it?"Sam questions then Barry burps and grins in a goofy way. "Oops never mind it was just a burp,"He says while still grinning. "Barry..."Ursula groans looking at him somewhat disgusted. "Wait I'm actually starting to feel something this time!"He says. "If it's another burp or it comes out the other end I will personally turn into Zoey and cause pain on you,"Ursula threatens pointing a finger at him. "It isn't!I swear!"He says looking kinda scared. "Dude your scared of your g-IRL-friend?"Kenny questions then blushes in embarrassment and slaps his hands around his mouth. "Dude did your voice just squ-EK?"I ask. "I guess this potion is fi-NAL-ly work-ING,"Barry says. "I'm so happy girls don't go through that during puberty,"Iris says looking slightly relieved. "Yeah you guys just get bigger-"Benga starts looking at Brianna but Sam and her hit him. "Dude/Benga don't be a pervert,"They say in unison. "Ow jeez I was just poin-TING out the obvious,"Benga mumbles rubbing the back of his head.

POV:Benga

"Ah finally no voice squeaking and I'm back to my normal heighted self thank goodness,"I say rubbing my throat after we all finished changing back. "What time is it?"Sam questions rubbing his eye in a way people would think was cute. "Uh s*** ten thirty!"I say looking at the clock. "Son of a-"Sam started but got cut off. "Don't you say it,"Iris warned pointing a finger at him. "Gun!"Barry yells pointing at the window. "Yeah I guess that's a good cover up,"Shamus says with a shrug. "No seriously gun!"He screams and a gun shot goes off then as if in slow mo a bullet shatters through the window and straight towards eyes widen in shock and dodges like in those movies by bending backwards then it goes straight to me. "Not f***in' this time..."I mumble angrily and catch the bullet. "Holy s*** Benga!"Drew says looking at me shocked then I look at the now shattered window the figure was gone. "Oh my f***in' god we've got a f***in' psycho path after us and what the f*** are we suppose to do?!The fight no war is in two f***in' days!"Ursula yells. "Calm the f*** down we can get through this!"Sam shouts. "EVERYONE STOP DROPPING THE F BOMB!/EVERYONE CHILL YOUR DAMN NERVE'S!"Brianna and I scream in looks at us surprised well that Brianna screamed that is. "Holy s***!Benga your bleeding!"Sam mentions.I look down at it there was blood dropping from it I open the palm of my hand and notice the bullet was stuck in it. "Ah!F***in' s***!Sam!Brianna!One of you get this damn bullet out!It's stinging like hell!"I shout grabbing my wrist. "O-okay hold still,"Brianna says and grabs the bullet softly then starts pulling. "Ow f***in' son of a b****!"I mumble shaking my hand after Brianna pulls it out. "Don't just stand there!Go get him a towel!Someone mop up all this damn blood and glass!"Sam yells. "Y-yes sir!"Barry and Kenny say in unison then leave to the bathroom and kitchen.

POV:Drew

"*Sighs*I'm too young and handsome for all of this crap,"I mutter flicking my bangs. "Young?!Drew your fifteen!If you were a normal person you'd be able to get your car on your birthday,"May tells me. "Yeah but I'm not normal I'm unique,"I say with a smirk. "You are so lucky I've had an exhausting day today or else I would have beaten the s*** outta you!"She yelled. "Yeah sure you would've,"I say sarcastically while rolling my eyes. "I don't wanna yell anymore everyone lets just go to sleep and start training in the morning,"Sam says. "Okay..."The rest of us mumble in unison and head to bed.

**Okay so I think this is long enough to make up for all the time I missed well until next time!ShootsDownshipper is out peace!**


	24. Screw This We're Gonna Fight Them Today!

**Hey ShootsDownshipper here again who's ready for another chapter of Pokemon Super High School?Also crazyEvanescencefan and birthdaydress I wanna say that I miss you so much!Well onto the the story!*Dramatic music plays***

Chapter 24:Screw This!We're Gonna Fight Them Today! POV:Kenny

I woke up and got dressed then walked into the living room.I noticed everyone else was waiting for me and they were even ready and everything. "How long have you guys been ready?"I ask. "Only five to ten minutes,"Shamus says. "Okay so why?"I question raising an eyebrow. "Well we've been discussing that to just end this stupid war and fight the teachers today,"Sam explains. "Okay but we need some last minute training done!"I tell him. "Then who agrees we should ditch school and just train then after school we confront the dumb a**'s?"Benga questions. "Yeah!"Everyone else say in unison.

POV:Sam

I glare at Benga and bare my teeth then jump at grabs me then throws me at the wall which I kick and bite him on the shoulder. "Ow f***ing bastard!"He yells and his eyes turn blood-red. "Uh Brianna your boyfriends getting mad,"Iris warns. "What?Benga!"Brianna yells walking up to him. "Honey you know I love you but when you fly off the handle I have to put an end to it,"She tells him. "I can say the same thing to you honey,"He says with a smirk Brianna rolls her eyes,sighs,then grabs his shoulders and kiss him his eyes widen then we notice is eye color turn back to normal and he kisses back. "Wait did this turn into a make out session?"Barry questions. "Uh I guess so,"I say shrugging. "Sweet!"He says happily then kisses Ursula who automatically kisses back I glance at Iris who shrugs innocently then kisses me to which I kiss back.

POV:Drew

"Wait so this turned into a make out session?"I question looking at everyone else. "Guys come on we need to train!"Kenny yells after that little make out scene we took a break from training and relaxed. "So can you believe it?"Sam says. "Believe what?"Benga questions. "Earlier this year most of us couldn't stand each other and now we're all best friends and most couples,"He explains. "Yeah some of us still can't stand each other,"Benga agrees and looks over at May and I. "You do have a point,"I agree while shrugging and flick my bangs. "But in the end we're all still friends!"Barry and Kenny say happily in unison. "You got that right!"Iris agrees. "Okay now back to training!"Sam,Benga,and Shamus all say in rest of us get up and we start training again. "Hey do you think the teachers will be hard to beat?"Kenny asks. "Nah they'll probably stop in the middle of the battle to say they popped and locked their backs,"I tell him. "Heh they probably will,"Barry says as Kenny and him laugh. "Okay guys enough talking about those old geezers and get back to training,"Sam tells the three of us. "Yes sir!"The three of us say in unison and simultaneously salute. "Uh yeah just get back to training,"He says rolling his eyes.

POV:Shamus

"Hey Snowflake you think you can go against me?"I question looking at May with a smirk. "Ha ha funny Hothead I know I can take you and twist you into a pretzel if you bend that way,"She says returning the smirk. "Ha ha then lets go,"I tell her. "Bring it I'll cool down that hot head of yours,"She states. "Oh so you think my head is hot thanks Snowflake,"I say doing my best Drew impression and flick my bangs. "That's not what I meant and do not ever do that it's bad enough Drew does it but when you do it,it's just down right gay,"She tells me. "Oh really?"I question fire growing into my balled up fists. "Yes really,"She says seeing my anger. "AGH!"I yell punching the ground where her feet were at causing a fire wall shoot across the living room. "Holy f***ing s***!"Benga,Drew,Barry,and Kenny said in unison everyone backed away from the fire wall and looked at me to which I glared at them. "What the hell is your problem?!"May asked putting her on fire shoe out. "Do not cross me!Ever,"I say pointing at everyone. "Got it,"They said in unison some of them looking scared. "Okay now don't just stand there help me put this out!"I order stomping on the starts stomping on the fire while Barry and Kenny get water they run in but Kenny trips and hits Barry making his bucket of water hit the remaining fire but Kenny's bucket of water gets them soaked while the bucket lands on Kenny's head. "Oops my bad..."He says raising the bucket just above his eyes while smiling of us start laughing at what just happened.

**Well yet another chapter of Pokemon Super High School goes by and the end comes closer well join us on the next chapter for the war between the students and the teachers until next time ShootsDownshipper is out peace!**


	25. Are You Ready To Rock Part 1

**Hey guys its ShootsDownshipper are you ready for the beginning of the war between the students and the teachers?Cause I am well enough babbling onto the story!*Dramatic music plays*Also warning this is gonna have a bunch of cussing and blood in it.**

Chapter 25:Are You Ready To Rock?Part 1 POV:Benga

"So what are we just gonna confront them?"Barry questions. "No Barry I thought we would sit down and talk this out in a sophisticated matter while having tea,"Sam says sarcastically. "Really?I love tea!"Kenny says enthusiastically. "Ugh I'm pretty much surrounded by morons,"Sam groans face palming. "Hey I'm not a moron!"Barry and Kenny say defensively in unison. "Sure you aren't..."Everyone else mumble in unison. "Uh anyway lets just do this,"I tell them. "Alright make them think we're just gonna ask for todays homework,"Shamus tells of us nod then Brianna knocks on the door. "Yes who is it?"Cynthia questions I hear a few feet shuffle. "Its Brianna I was gonna ask if I could get todays homework me and my friends were sick and I had to crawl here to get it,"Brianna says sounding innocent. "Uh okay I'll be right there,"Cynthia says then you could hear bickering happening. 'Okay enough waiting its time for action!' I think then kick the door down using some of my power. "What the you better have a good explanation for kicking down that door Benga!"Cynthia tells me. "Oh shut the hell up you old bat we know you and the other teachers in here are trying to kill us!"I snap. "Well guess we don't have to keep this a secret then,"Cynthia says and smirks just then the other teachers walk out from their hiding spots. "Alright its time to kick some geezer a**,"Sam says. "Oh right did I forget to mention Sam that I'm the one that caused you guys to turn into little kids?"Cynthia asks. "What?!I oughta kill you for that!Do you know how much I hated being a seven-year old?!"He questioned angrily. "Was it because I caused your parents car crash when you were seven?"She questions smirking.

POV:Sam

"You...you did f***ing what...?"I mumble tears welling into my eyes remembering the day. "Yeah I did is the orphan gonna cry about it?"Cynthia asks. "...F*** YOU!YOU MEAN,STUPID,BASTARD!"I scream turning into a wolf and jump at her causing us to break through the wall and she lands on the floor. "LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR!"Benga screams and each of my friends start attacking the teachers.I bare my teeth and start lashing all my anger out on punches me and I bite her arm then she kicks me away. 'Screw you!' I thought and jump at her biting her neck. "Ow damnit you overgrown orphan dog!"She tells me. 'THE MORE YOU BRING UP ORPHAN THE MORE I'M GONNA SAVER KICKING YOUR A**!' I think angrily and bite her neck harder feeling the blood ooz out.I look at her and see her not move then turn back to normal and smirk. "F*** you and your family,"I say smirking.

POV:Iris

"S***!S***!S***!This is worse than meeting a Spencer in real life!"I yell punching and dodging the teachers attacks.I notice Maylene going towards Sam and start running over to Sam she punches him in the back of the neck I could hear his neck pop. "Ack!"He groans and falls onto his knees then face first. "F*** you b****!"I yell and punch her directly in the back of the head. "Damn you..."She groans holding the back of her neck in pain. "If I learned anything from Brianna its that no one messes with my boyfriend!"I yell grabbing her head and turn it until it pops. "I hate you and everyone else here!"I yell and knee her in the back of her head. "Sam?Sam!"I yell worried kneeling by him.

POV:Benga

I bite a teacher in the neck so hard he started bleeding then notice Sam and Iris.I run over to them and kick a teacher straight in the face and look at Sam and Iris worried. "Is he okay?"I ask. "I don't know I can't feel a pulse..."She mumbles. "Benga!Geezers three o'clock!"Barry yells.I punch straight behind myself then kneel near Sams body and look for a pulse. "Damnit Sam!You couldn't have gone this easily!"I yell tears welling into my eyes. "Yeah just so you know Maylene had super strength and I'm gonna send all of you to hell with the little orphan bastard everyone after Benga!"Oak yells. "F***..."I say punching the nearest teacher. "Every..."I continue kneeing the other one in the gut. "Single..."I say flipping the next one onto the ground and step on their face. "ONE OF YOU!"I scream anger tacking over me and my fangs grow out.I go into a burst of rage and start punching every single one of the teachers. "Get the little bastard!"Oak yells then one kicks the back of my knees making me fall to them two teachers grab my arm,one of them holds me down,and Oak walks up to me.I notice my friends being held down. "Say sweet dreams and say hi to Sam in hell for me,"Oak says with an evil smile then kicks me in the jaw. "Aw f***!"I yell tears welling into my eyes. "Go ahead cry!"He says kicking my head onto the ground and stepping on it. "Cry like the little baby you are and always be!You can stop the tough guy act just like that little devil Sam did!"He tells me grinding my head into the ground. "Go...f*** yourself..."I mumble feeling blood trickle down my head.

POV:Brianna

I watch as Oak hurts Benga and feel tears sting my what could I do?I'm being held here with this stupid teacher holding me down. "Go ahead go cry to your mom the one you won't have after today!Because you'll be dead and so will she!"Oak says kicking Benga in the gut and head. 'N-no I refuse to be the innocent little girl everyone thinks I am!' I think feeling anger surge through my kicked Benga one last time and that's when I snapped. "STOP IT!"I scream feeling my fangs grow out everyone looks at me shocked at my outburst.

**So that's the end of this chapter see you next time until then ShootsDownshipper is out peace!**


	26. Are You Ready To Rock Part 2

**Hey guys its ShootsDownshipper again last time we left off Brianna snapped and screamed which she doesn't do well enough sounding like an anime show and onto the story!*Dramatic music plays*Warning this chapter is also gonna have cussing and blood in it.**

Chapter 26:Are You Ready To Rock?Part 2 POV:Brianna

"Aw is little helpless Brianna gonna come to her big,bad,and strong boyfriend Benga's help?"Oak asks teasingly.I bare my teeth and glare at him really angry at him. "I am not HELPLESS!"I say screaming at the end. "Oh really what're you gonna do?You're just a little helpless girl,"Oak questions smirking. "STOP CALLING ME THAT I AM NOT!"I scream trying to get out of the teachers grasp almost succeeding. "Uh Oak I don't think you should push her she almost got outta my grasp,"The teacher holding me down said. "Please she can't do anything only go invisible,"Oak told him. 'That's what you think idiot,' I thought with a smirk.

POV:Benga

'Damn my head but Oak's gonna get his a** kicked' I think smirking he looks at me and grimaces in disgust. "Wipe that smirk off your damn face!"He says and just as he says that Brianna headbutts the teacher right in the jaw the other teachers were about to say something when I see Zoey's mouth say 'Pain excruciating' while Barry and Drew get outta the teachers grasp and free the others who hold their hands over the teachers mouths. "Hey dumb a** you and your other 'friends' are screwed,"I tell him still smirking. "What?"He questions just then Brianna punches him in the back of the head. "You little b****!"He yells and grabs her. "Hey don't you dare!"I yell and like in those movies trip him then spiral on my head and land on my feet. "Holy s*** that was epic Benga!"Barry yells. "Thanks!"I say with a grin not noticing Oak and get punched in the face. "Don't mess with my boyfriend!"Brianna yells and like in Mortal Kombat bicycle kicks Oak to next week.

POV:Barry

"Come on Benga!Go Brianna!Kick him to the curb because he looks and fights like McJagger!"I yell watching them and referring to the song Tik Tok by Kesha.Everyone else looks at me with an eyebrow raised. "Hey don't judge me..."I mumble. "Yeah not now at least..."I hear Ursula mutter but pretend I didn't hear her. "Anyway...I know you guys can do it!"I yell pumping my fists. "Barry the teacher!"Kenny reminds me. "Ah how could I have forgotten?!"I yell seeing the teacher go after Brianna and Benga who were kicking Oak's butt. "Guys watch out!"I yell everyone turns and looks but then a blur kicks the teacher causing them to get stuck in the school wall everyone looks it was Sam you can't believe how happy everyone was. "Sam!"Everyone except Ursula and Brianna yell happily in unison Oak takes this as an opening and upper cuts Benga who stumbles and lands next to Sam then punches Brianna causing her nose to bleed.

POV:Sam

"Holy s*** dude your alive,"Benga says as I help him up. "You bet I am take a break buddy you look worn out,"I state giving him a slightly worried look seeing he was bleeding from his head and his right eye was closed. "Thanks dude,"He tells me. "Have you been crying?"I question noticing his left eye was puffy. "Yeah only a little though go kick his a** bro!"He tells me. "Don't worry I will,"I say with a smile. "He's gonna feel the monster in me and his worst nightmare is gonna begin now,"I tell him refering to the song Monster by Skillet then turn wolf and turn toward Oak and jump at him biting his shoulder blade. "You?Your still alive?!"He questions trying to pull me off.I bite his shoulder blade harder and harder then Brianna punches him right in the stomach.I bite harder then hear something snap and feel blood trickle down my mouth.I get off and nod at Brianna who bites his neck and blood drips down her eyes turn back to their normal color and she looks confused. "W-what did I?Oh my god I did not drink blood did I?Aw crap..."She says looking worried.

POV:Iris

I look at the teachers who the rest of us were holding them down. "Uh Zoey you mind finishing these idiots yet?"Ursula questions. "Oh right pain till death do us apart,"Zoey says and the teachers scream in pain then a couple of minutes later fall onto the floor not moving. "So what nothing we just kicked as and might I mention in an awesome and sexy way and we get nothing?"Sam questions.I smile widely and tears of happiness well up in my eyes then I jump at Sam hugging him. "I'm so happy your alive!"I say nuzzling in his cheek. "Heh heh yeah same with me,"He says.I look at everyone else most of the guys had an arm around their girl's shoulder except Benga and Drew who had their arms around Brianna and May's hips and then there was Shamus who was smirking and had his arms crossed over his chest.I peck Sam on the lips and he smiles blushing slightly which makes me blush. "Now the only hell we have to go through is the rest of high school and college,"Benga states. "Yeah true that,"The rest of us say in unison then we start laughing.

**Well Benga where you possibly foreshadowing hm?Anyway and this is the end of Pokémon Super High School I promised I wasn't gonna cry*Weeping* *Shamus*Ugh here*Blushing slightly and hands me a tissue* *Blushes*Thanks*Takes tissue*Well until then ShootsDownshipper is out peace*Weeps* *Shamus*Its okay*Puts hand on my shoulder***


End file.
